


Life is a Series of Accidents

by BrinThePuffling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absolutely Pure Fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jewish Character, M/M, Minor role reversal, Stripper Yuuri Katsuki, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinThePuffling/pseuds/BrinThePuffling
Summary: When Yuuri started college in America, he had a certain amount of expectations. Pretending to date his history TA was certainly not within that realm of expectations. Falling in love was even further outside his expectations.





	1. November 21st

Yuuri Katsuki was a model student. Straight A’s, papers turned in on time (and not just on time, but proofread as well!), all the readings completed before class, and, to top it all off, he takes extensive notes. Sure, he could stand to participate more in group discussions, but who couldn’t? Honestly? The point was that Yuuri was performing well in class, going through (most of) his classes just under the radar

So… imagine his horror when he looked at his email only to see he had sent an email to his TA while he had been high off his ass on painkillers. Not just any TA either, but Yuuri had been harboring a small crush on this TA—his passion for history so cute to Yuuri. He had been planning on sending an email asking for an extension but it wasn’t going to be anything like the disaster he had already sent. He reread it a second time, unable to process this train wreck.

 

_Viktro-_

_Correct I am wrong but I relmeber that you said we, as us students, would be able to send yuo our papers for classss for you to look over befoer we turn the in to yYYakov if we get them to you yby the Wednesday of november. I unfortunately got my wisdon teeth sliced outr and have not not been reacting very well to the surgeryy nor the medication I were givenn\\\ so I do not htimk that I will be able to habe my paper finishered by monday At All. Is tehre any way i would be able to send you my paper at any later date???? i wnt to do very good on this paper you know becayse I like to do well in my clases. please sir I workled bery hard and thought that I woud be abel to finish it on timme but my doctor said I will most likelly not be normal again util at least thanksgiving turkey. If you say no then that is okay but I would be sad and I realllllllly like if you said yet. Thank you Viktor, my dude._

_Yuuri Katsuki (pronounced kah-tsu-key) (if u were wondering)_

_P.S. I will answer youpr questsion in class forever so theere are not anymote awkard silence. and I will buy you expo markers that work (even thougjh our tuition should pay for markres that work)_

_love you bye_

 

“Love you… bye…” Yuuri mumbled to himself, disbelieving. He would never be able to show his face in class again. Was it too late to drop the class? How important was History of Dance after all? He had studied dance his whole life. He could take a winter course instead to stay on track for graduation. Or he could just drop his history major entirely, in fact. Throw himself _entirely_ into dance. Never take a history course again and hopefully never see that TA, Viktor, again.

Yuuri groaned, dropping his head against his desk.  He would never take painkillers again. He would just suffer instead. The physical pain would surely be nothing compared to this agonizing mortification. With a sigh, he pulled himself back up in the chair. He needed to send a second email, apologizing for the unprofessional manner of the first. Just as Yuuri grabbed the computer mouse, however, a loud _ding_ sounded through the speakers; noting the arrival of a new email and causing Yuuri to jump. He swallowed and clicked on the tab containing his inbox. Somehow, seeing a response from his TA was even more horrifying than seeing the email he had sent. With embarrassment creeping up his neck, he opened the email.

 

_Yuuri Katsuki-_

_I am sorry to hear about your teeth being “sliced out.” Sounds like a terribly painful process. I would hate to be the cause of your sadness so close to your Thanksgiving Turkey, so I can give you a one week extension. Please get your paper to me as soon as possible._

_Viktor Nikiforov_

_P.S. I would much prefer a coffee over markers. I look forward to hearing your voice in class <3_

 

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to curl up under his desk and wait for the embarrassment to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chopped voice* So I see [this post](http://tumblr.refinery29.com/post/153954622642) and I'm immediately thinking "Viktuuri AU."  
> A short little prologue, look forward to longer chapters!!!


	2. November 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any dialogue written in italics is Russian!

Yuuri eventually got the draft of his paper written and, with much internal debate, Yuuri sent it to Viktor. Viktor had been kind enough to give him an extension, it would be rude to just not send anything. As much as Yuuri would just love to never have to interact with Viktor again. He had been putting off responding, using the excuse, “I’m still recovering” in his head. But he couldn’t put it off for much longer. Yuuri decided the best course of action would be to pretend as if the pain-killer induced email had never happened. He’d thank Viktor for the extension and then move on. As Viktor requested, he would bring a coffee Monday and hopefully the incident will never be mentioned again.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor greeted as he walked into the classroom Monday afternoon. So much for slipping in unnoticed, it seemed. He had been half-way hoping Viktor wouldn't be able to pick him out of the class. Viktor was dressed in a simple dark blue turtleneck tucked into a pair of well-fitted jeans. He wore a light brown blazer over the turtleneck, overall looking very much the part of a professor. Yuuri momentarily wondered if Viktor planned to go into teaching or if he just considered this a temporary gig to get him through schooling. “How’s your teeth?” Viktor asked with a broad smile.

At the attention, Yuuri felt his face heat up. “Hello,” he replied quietly.  He offered a plain cup of coffee to Viktor, having been unsure how he took his coffee. “The pain is gone,” he answered. He waited for Viktor to take the drink from him, but instead Viktor just frowned at the proffered cup. “Viktor?”

“What’s this for?”

“Oh… you, uh, said you wanted coffee?”

“Oh Yuuri!” Viktor started dramatically, causing Yuuri to flinch at the sudden volume. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or if he could actually feel the stares boring into the back of his head. He couldn’t look. Viktor grabbed the to-go cup, letting his fingers drag across Yuuri’s. “I meant I wanted to get a coffee with you!” 

“I-I… what?” came Yuuri’s intelligent response.

“Are you busy after this class?”

“I, uh, I have another class.”

There was a pause as Viktor waited for Yuuri to continue, but when he didn’t Viktor pressed, “After that?”

“’m free.”

“Great! Meet me at Ground Up!”

Yuuri went through classes as normal, making a greater effort to answer Viktor’s questions—that is, if no one answered first and the silence began to drag on he forced himself to say something to answer the question. He pushed the thought of coffee out of mind until his last class ended, then he allowed himself to wonder what on Earth Viktor wanted with him. Hesitantly, he walked into the Ground Up Café and looked around for Viktor. It was a nice little café, standard looking with standard drinks. There are a couple couches in the corner and tall tables with tall chairs littered about the rest of the place. The walls were decorated with an inconsistent mixture of paintings—upon closure inspection Yuuri realized they were paintings done by students at the university, small price tags underneath for interested buyers. An indie band was playing over the speakers and the lighting was just a smidgen too dim for Ground Up to be a comfortable place to legitimately read or do homework. Despite that, he spots a head of grey hair in a corner, buried in a book. “Hello,” he greeted quietly, taking off his light jacket and hanging it over the chair across from Viktor.

Viktor glanced up, eyes brightening. “Yuuri! You made it!” He creased the corner of the page to mark it, not bothering with a bookmark. “Let’s get a drink first, yeah?” Viktor grabbed his wallet and leads Yuuri to the counter, ordering a simple apple cider for himself. “Yuuri?”

“Huh? Oh! No no, I can get it!” Yuuri protested, clutching his own wallet.

“Nonsense, you bought my coffee earlier!”

“You didn’t even drink it!” he retorts, frowning. Yuuri watched the to-go cup sit on the desk all lecture, not touched even once. Viktor waved him off and Yuuri decided an argument was not worth it. Especially as another person entered the shop and lined up behind them. Defeated, he asks for a hot chocolate. They got their drinks and returned to the table, Yuuri growing more anxious the longer Viktor remained silent. Why did Viktor invite him out if he wasn’t even going to say anything? Eventually, Yuuri broke the silence, unable to take it any longer. “So… what were you reading?”

Viktor smiled, showing Yuuri the cover of the novel. “The King and the Skater,” he replied. “It’s very different from the movie.”

“I didn’t know it was based on a book. I never read it but my roommate is in love with the movie.” Yuuri paused, frowning, “The music was really great but I thought the plot was a bit weird…”

“They don’t have magic card games in the book,” Viktor offered. “That was an…. Interesting creative choice.”

The two talked for a bit about their favorite parts of the musical, their favorite songs, while Viktor filled in the differences between the book and the film. Conversation flowed easily, though Yuuri still couldn’t help but wonder what motive Viktor had for inviting him out. Surely it wasn’t just to chat. As the conversation about The King and the Skater faded, Viktor changed the topic. “You’re a dance major, yes?”

“Uh, yeah!” Yuuri responded, surprised Viktor knew that about him. “Double major, actually. History and dance. How did…?” he trailed off.

“I saw your performance last semester. You were the most beautiful on the stage.” Yuuri felt his face instantly heat up at the frank compliment. “Your body creates music as you move.”

Yuuri found Viktor’s gaze too intense to maintain, adverting his eyes to his now lukewarm hot chocolate. “So, uh, what’s your major?”

Viktor smiled at the change of topic. “Art,” he offered easily, “Minoring in art history.” A silence followed and they both took a sip of their drinks. However, before the burden of a new topic fell upon Yuuri, Viktor jumped up. “Yuri!!” he called, waving. Yuuri jolted, surprised and perplexed by Viktor’s sudden shouting. What came to mind that caused him to become so excited? He was right there, there was no reason for Viktor to be yelling his name. He shrunk in his seat a bit, looking at Viktor imploringly; but Viktor wasn’t looking at Yuuri, he was looking behind him. Yuuri turned his head to follow Viktor’s eyes and saw a slender blond boy. When he turned around, Viktor was looking at Yuuri again. At his confused expression, Viktor explained, “My darling little brother! He’s also called Yuri!”

Yuuri nodded. That made sense. He watched as the younger Yuri approached. He _did_ seem sweet. That thought swiftly vanished, however, when Yuri spoke. His tone was loud, belligerent. “ _There you are! I’ve been looking for you, answer your phone!_ ” he scolded, speaking in Russian.

 _“Looking for me? What could my baby brother need me for?_ ” Viktor responded sweetly, still in Russian. Yuuri knew he shouldn’t be surprised that they would speak in Russian together, but it still shocked him to hear the change in language. " _I haven't had the chance to check my phone."_

 _“Whatever. Who’s this?”_ Yuri gestured roughly with a nod of his head to the Yuuri at the table, who simply blinked in response and looked between Yuri and Viktor.

There was a short pause and then Yuuri would later swear he saw the exact moment the lightbulb went off in Viktor’s head. Viktor smiled, as if the greatest idea ever just came to him and Yuuri found himself feeling worried despite himself _. “This is Yuuri, my boyfriend!”_

 “ _Eh? Your boyfriend has my name?”_ Yuri’s frowned, shooting a glare at Yuuri. 

“ _More likely, you have his name_ ,” Viktor retorted mildly.

“ _Fuck off,”_ came Yuri’s own mild response. He shoved his hands back into his pockets as he turned to leave, “ _Mom wants you home early for family dinner!”_

“ _See you later_!” Viktor called after him. He turned to Yuuri, switching back into English. “Sorry about that! Yuri is pretty excitable whe—“

Yuuri cut him off, “ _Why did you introduce me as your boyfriend?”_ he asked, speaking Russian himself.

Yuuri had never seen a man’s smile transform into horror more quickly in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos! I wasn't expecting such a response! I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow!  
> [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)  
> 3/29/17 - I edited the ending of this chapter a little bit!


	3. November 28th

Yuuri watched in vague amusement as the blood rushed from Viktor’s face. “ _Y-you speak Russian?_ ”

Yuuri retorted, with a small shrug, “ _I’ve been studying for years. I was very interested in Russian Ballet when I was younger, I decided to stick with it._ ”

“Oh…” Now Viktor’s face was bright red with embarrassment. The silence dragged and Yuuri would have been more amused at how flustered Viktor was if not for the immense confusion he felt. They hadn’t really talked before the Email Incident™ and this was their first time interacting outside of the classroom. Eventually, Viktor bowed his head. “I’m sorry! I was planning on asking you but then Yuri came and I-I just don’t have any impulse control and I just got ahead of myself...”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, surprised. “You were going to ask me to be your boyfriend?” he asked, completely perplexed. “We’ve never even gone out?” True, Yuuri had privately thought Viktor was cute, but he never actually considered getting to know Viktor. And to suddenly be asked to be his boyfriend? That was definitely too much and something Yuuri wasn’t interested in agreeing to. Not right away.

“Well, that is, I mean,” Viktor started uncharacteristically stuttering before taking a breath and visibly calming himself. “I have a favor to ask. Would you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

Somehow, the explanation left Yuuri even more confused. “Huh?”

Viktor hastened to explain, “You see, my grandmother is coming to visit and she’s been on my case lately about getting out and meeting someone. She keeps trying to push her friend’s grandsons on me and it’s so tiring! So, I thought, ‘How can I get her off my case?’ and that’s when I got your email and the idea seemed perfect!” he said in a rush, words tripping over themselves in their rush to escape Viktor’s lips. “So! I wanted to ask. Could you pretend to date me? Just while she’s here?”

Yuuri paused a moment, absorbing the info dump Viktor just afforded him. So, Yuuri was just convenient. He had sent an email at the wrong time and pushed this idea into Viktor’s head. Somehow that _did_ make Yuuri feel a bit better about the whole thing. Still, he had to ask, “Is… is this payment for accepting my paper late?”

Viktor waved him off, “Of course not! That email was payment enough.” Yuuri flushed at the embarrassing reminder, bringing a small chuckle out of Viktor. “This is just a request! From one history student to another!”

It was one of the weirdest requests Yuuri had received. He honestly wasn’t even sure how to respond at this point. The words that slipped out were, “Why me? Don’t you have, like, a friend you could ask or something?” Yuuri barely had time for the real relationships in his life. Between work and school, he’s been neglecting spending time with his friends. Did he really have time for fake relationship?

Viktor grimaced slightly, “Not any that my family hasn't already met. Besides, no one would believe me if I introduced Chris as my boyfriend,” he chuckled slightly at the thought. Yuuri was still looking at Viktor with a strange look and Viktor’s chuckle faded into an awkward laugh. “I won’t ask a lot of you, promise!” he added, as if asking for a fake relationship wasn’t a lot to begin with. “Just come to dinner with my family, tell my grandmother we’re dating!”

“Why not tell her the truth? Ask her to stop?”

“You think I haven’t tried that?” Viktor pouted ridiculously. “It’s like speaking to a brick wall. I know she means well but…” Viktor trailed off, sending Yuuri puppy-dog eyes. When Yuuri still didn’t answer, Viktor resorted to begging, “The last date my grandmother set me up on was with this guy who was obsessed with his ex. _Obsessed_ , Yuuri. He kept going on about how love doesn’t exist, I don’t even know why he accepted my grandmother’s invitation. It was _painful_.”

That brought a laugh out of Yuuri. Honestly, he’d feel guilty saying no, even though he was certain Viktor would accept a negative answer. “It’d just be for a short time?” Yuuri checks and Viktor nods eagerly. “O-okay, I’ll help out.”

“Yuuri! Thank you!” Viktor throws his hands up and Yuuri was certain he would have been hugged if not for the table between them. “What a relief. I was worried! Yuri would have—my brother, that is—he would have never let me live it down. I was already imagining it.” Viktor attempted to contort his face into an angry expression in an imitation of young Yuri, though the attempt was ruined by Viktor’s inability to stop smiling. “ _Hah? He already broke up with you? No surprise there!”_ Viktor dramatically pressed his hand to his heart, “He’s so mean to his—“ he cut himself off, eyes lighting up as a realization hits him. “ _You speak Russian! Oh that’s perfect! My grandmother will be so happy!”_

Yuuri doesn’t return the smile, however, feeling an intense rush of guilt at the idea of lying to a little old lady. “Hold on. _Are you sure it’s a good idea to lie to your grandmother like this?_ ” He should have thought this through more before agreeing.

“ _It’s fine!”_ Viktor replied quickly, he didn’t want Yuuri changing his mind now. “She’s not listening to my true feelings, so don’t feel bad about the lie! Besides! It’s _barely_ a lie. It’s honestly for the best, Yuuri. She’ll be happy I’m seeing someone and I won’t have to go on another awful date.”

“Okay okay, if this blows up in your face though, you can’t blame me,” Yuuri replied, slightly petulant. “When is your grandmother arriving?”

“The 23rd. Oh! Do you have plans for the 25th? It’s my birthday, we’ll be having a celebration, so that would be the best day for you to come meet everyone!”  

“Oh, your birthday is on Christmas?”

“I suppose, yeah. My family’s Jewish though, we don’t celebrate Christmas,” Viktor explained. “If you have Christmas plans, though—“

“Oh no, I don’t! I never really celebrated Christmas either,” Yuuri replied quickly. “I can come to your birthday celebration!” It was the truth. Christmas wasn’t celebrated the same way in Japan as it was in the United States. If anything, Christmas Eve was a bigger deal—but that was a holiday for couples. On Christmas, he usually exchanged gifts with his roommate, Phichit, ate fried chicken, and called home. That was the typical extent of his celebrations. It was too inconvenient to travel home for the winter break since the break was so short—Yuuri used the time to work and save money for school.

“Great!” Viktor smiled brightly. His smile soon became something more sultry, however, as he lowered his gaze. “That means we have just under a month to get to know each other. If this is going to be believable, I’m going to need to know all about you—and you, all about me.” Yuuri couldn’t help the blush the crawled onto his face. “You aren’t dating anyone right now, right?”

“Of course not!”

“Ah ah ah! Wrong answer, you’re dating me!” Yuuri buried his face in his hands. “Any past lovers?”

“No comment,” Yuuri mumbled tartly into his hands. How was this helpful for getting to know each other? Wouldn’t it be more prudent to learn about each other’s interests? Likes and dislikes?

Viktor plowed on, “My first love—“

“Viktor!” Yuuri dropped his hands to the table. “L-let’s call it a day? I need to get going… We can meet up later this week to talk more.” Viktor’s smile didn’t fade but suddenly it seemed a whole lot less natural. Yuuri felt guilty but he really did need to leave. Yuuri pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to Viktor. “Here, give me your number.”

Viktor did as he was told, “Can I text myself?” Yuuri nodded. Once the message was sent, Viktor handed the phone back to Yuuri. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” Viktor apologized with a small, sheepish smile.

“No…” Yuuri started. It was hard to explain, but to say he felt uncomfortable wouldn’t be quite right. “It’s just… embarrassing,” Yuuri finished lamely.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Yuuri!” Yuuri simply gave Viktor an unimpressed look, so Viktor changed tactics, “But we can talk about other things.”

“Later,” Yuuri insisted.

“Yeah, later,” Viktor agreed. Yuuri chugged the last of his now-cold hot chocolate and slid his coat back on. Yuuri said his goodbyes and gathered his belongings; just before he left Viktor called after him in a teasing tone, “Text you later Yuuri! Love you, bye!”

Yuuri tripped over his own two feet and wondered how he’d survive the next month without internally combusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the response! Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos! It makes me so happy :D I'll hopefully have chapter 4 up by tomorrow or Friday!  
> I read this headcanon about Viktor being Jewish and I thought it was great, so I wanted to incorporate it into this fic. Admittedly, I know very little about Judaism, so I'm doing some research to learn and be respectful. If anyone has any suggestions or comments, I'd love to hear them!  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)


	4. November 30th

Yuuri heard his phone vibrate on his desk, a much more common occurrence now that Viktor had his number. It had only been two days since Yuuri agreed to be Viktor’s pretend boyfriend, yet Viktor had texted Yuuri more these last two days than any of his friends had texted him (or he had texted his friends) this last month. It didn’t seem to bother Viktor that Yuuri wasn’t much of a texter, sending four texts for every one of Yuuri’s. With a groan, Yuuri grabbed his phone. Why was he texting so early in the morning? Yuuri should set some texting ground-rules. He looked at the time and realized it wasn’t morning at all. It was thirty minutes before his class—he must have forgotten to set his alarm last night.

Suddenly, Yuuri was wide awake. He jumped out of his bed and shoved his glasses onto his face. He grabbed a sweater off the ground and pressed it against his nose. It _had_ been a while since he did laundry but luckily the sweater didn’t smell. He pulled it on over the t-shirt he had worn to bed. It was an old sweater, misshapen, stretched out, and overall a bit too big; however, it was comfortable and still in decent enough condition, so Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. It was more often Yuuri’s lazy-day sweater. Yuuri also pulled on a pair of jeans he had kicked off before collapsing into bed after his shift at work. Quickly he brushed his teeth and tried to pat down his hair before rushing off to class.

He made it just in time for class to begin, but Yuuri felt completely out of sorts. Gross, tired, and not at all prepared for class. Yuuri hated days like this. When he woke up just feeling wrong. He keeps his head down throughout class, focusing only on taking notes. Yuuri felt a small amount of guilt about not answering any questions in class, but at the same time he just couldn’t bring himself to speak during class. Class dragged on but it eventually ends. Yuuri wished he could just sneak out without having to converse with Viktor, not feeling up to it, but he knows he should at least greet him. After gathering up his belongings he approached the front of the room.

As Yuuri approached, Viktor asked, “Already done answering my questions?” his voice teasing.

“Sorry, I had an off morning,” Yuuri confessed sheepishly, fingers twisting around the fabric of his sleeves.

Yuuri saw Viktor’s eyes roam over him, likely taking in his disheveled appearance. Suddenly Yuuri wished he had at least put on a clean sweater, feeling particularly unkempt in the face of Viktor’s nearly immaculate appearance. Viktor changed the topic, “Did you get my text?”

Yuuri pulled his phone out from his pocket, “It, uh, woke me up but I didn’t read it yet,” he answered. He unlocked his phone and read what Viktor had to say:

**Let’s go on a date today ;D**

Maybe if he hadn’t been so tired, he might have blushed at reading the text. Instead, he attempted to give Viktor an apologetic look. “Maybe another day?”

“How about just a quick lunch after your class?” Yuuri was about to protest when Viktor cut him off, “You just woke up? Surely you must be hungry.” Yuuri’s traitorous stomach took that as a cue to growl loudly and Viktor’s expression morphed into barely contained glee. “My treat!”

Viktor had a point and even with Yuuri’s limited experience, he knew relationships took work from all parties, even fake relationships. As much as he just wanted to finish class and crawl into bed before his dance class later that evening, a quick lunch would be beneficial. “Sure, okay.”

“Great! I’ll pick you outside the front entrance!” Yuuri took a moment to wonder how his life had taken such a weird turn as they went their separate ways. Yuuri was barely able to pay attention during class, mentally preparing himself for a lunch with Viktor. Luckily the class was pretty easy and one Yuuri excelled in, History of Astronomy. The class was just to fulfill degree requirements. As soon as the class ended, Yuuri was grabbing his belongings and going to meet Viktor. He wondered what restaurant Viktor would choose. Hopefully nothing expensive.

Yuuri looked around, trying to spot Viktor. “Over here, Yuuri!” he heard Viktor call, his head sticking out of a sleek sports car as he waved at Yuuri. The car looked new, spotless and vibrant. It was also incredibly gaudy, painted a bright gold. Yuuri was somehow both shocked and completely unsurprised. Yuuri slunk into the car, greeting Viktor with a small nod and soft “hello.” Viktor put the car in drive as he asked, “What are you in the mood for?” Yuuri shrugged in response, not particularly in the mood for anything. “Hmm, then let’s go to my favorite restaurant! One of them, at least! It’s great, the atmosphere is very nice! It serves Korean food,” Viktor told Yuuri excitedly. When Yuuri didn’t say anything in response, the conversation died and the majority of the short drive was spent in silence.

Yuuri had never been to this Korean restaurant before, but Viktor had been right about it having a nice atmosphere. It was a very beautiful restaurant. There were a couple of tables with chairs scattered about the dining area and gentle music in the background. But Viktor led them to a sitting area on a raised platform under a canopy. The tables were low to the floor, no chairs were around the tables but, instead, cushions were provided to sit on. It felt very warm and cozy to Yuuri, he was glad Viktor hadn’t taken them to some expensive, high-end restaurant. They removed their shoes to enter the canopied area and sat down to look at the menus.

“I’d recommend the bibimbap,” Viktor commented offhandedly and they both end up ordering just that. After another moment of silence, Viktor asked Yuuri, “Is something wrong? You know, if you changed your mind I won’t hold you to this or anything…” Viktor trailed off, frowning.

“No, I’m sorry,” Yuuri begun, trying to gather his thoughts. Words just seemed so difficult. “I’m just not feeling well, I guess.”

“You’re still okay with pretending to date me next month?” Viktor needed to check and Yuuri nods in response.  He had promised, after all, and it wasn’t Viktor’s fault Yuuri was feeling shitty. “Okay, cool. Just don’t feel like talking today?” Viktor then asked, to which Yuuri nodded again, this time giving Viktor an apologetic look. “That’s fine. Then you can just listen today, I’ll do enough talking for the both of us!” Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprised as an intense wave of gratitude rushed through him. He felt relieved Viktor was so understanding and didn’t seem to be offended.

“I’ll tell you about myself,” Viktor mused, almost to himself. “So, I was born in Russia. For a while we lived in St. Petersburg. It’s a very beautiful city, though I haven’t seen it since I was 15. That’s when my family moved to America. Do you know where it is? St. Petersburg?” Viktor asked, but supplied an answer before Yuuri could even think about answering, “It’s right on the Baltic Sea.” Viktor spoke quickly, as if he had so much to say and feared if he didn’t get it out fast enough, he’d forget he wanted to say. “I finished high school here and then took a couple years off before starting college. This is my last year! My family has been very supportive! You’ll love them. Oh! One time when I was thirteen…” Yuuri listened as Viktor told stories of his childhood in St. Petersburg and his life in an American high school. Sometimes Viktor tripped over his words in his rush to get them out, occasionally words somehow ended up in the wrong place. A new thought would come and suddenly Viktor would change the topic, leading Yuuri down a path that only made sense to Viktor. At times, Yuuri lost track of the words that Viktor was even saying and Yuuri found himself more listening to the lilt of Viktor’s voice. Viktor’s eyes were bright with enthusiasm as shared what was essentially his life story; impossibly, his eyes brightened even more when he managed to startle a laugh out of Yuuri. The only pauses in his speech came when he stopped to eat his lunch.

Despite his off morning, Yuuri _was_ feeling better. Maybe it was the lunch, maybe the easy way Viktor met him where he was at, opening up without placing incredible expectations upon Yuuri, or maybe it was a combination of the two. Yuuri found himself drawn into the conversation despite himself, sharing anecdotes of his own. Yuuri couldn’t recall a time he felt such an easy connection with another person and, for the first time, he began to believe this whole “fake dating” thing might even be an overall positive experience. That, somehow, they could become friends.

“You know, Yuuri,” Viktor started, no doubt signifying yet another change in topic, “you know my birthday, but you haven’t told me yours!”

“It’s, uh, the 29th. Of November,” Yuuri mumbled, a bit sheepishly.

“The 29th!? That’s coming up, isn’t it? What’s today?” Viktor pulled his phone from his pocket to check the date. Viktor then gave Yuuri an incredulous look and Yuuri adamantly looked down at his nearly empty bowl. “Your birthday was yesterday? Why didn’t you say anything!”

Yuuri shrugged in response, “It’s not a big deal. Besides, I worked last night.”

“I’m the worst boyfriend!” Viktor lamented dramatically and Yuuri felt a blush form right to the tips of his ears.

“No no no, I didn’t say anything! It’s my fault!” Yuuri said quickly, waving his hand as if waving away Viktor’s worries. “I wasn’t expecting anything or… anything,” Yuuri finished weakly.

Determination took over Viktor’s face as he pulled a pen out of his coat and grabbed a napkin from the table. Viktor began to doodle something, but when Yuuri tried to glance at what Viktor was doing, he covered it with his hand, saying, “Don’t pe-ek!” Within a few minutes, Viktor was passing the napkin back over to Yuuri. On the napkin was a small drawing of a poodle barking, “happy birthday.” Underneath the poodle, Viktor had written, “Hope you’re feeling better” with a small, lopsided heart next to it. “That’s Makkachin, my dog,” Viktor explained with a smile, pointing at the drawing.

Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat, “Very cute.” His expression softened though as he added, “Thanks.” After the two finished their meal, Viktor paid for both of them. Yuuri had protested again, but Viktor insisted, stating, “It’s your birthday meal!”

Viktor then drove Yuuri to his apartment, though after parking Yuuri didn’t leave the car right away. He took a deep breath, preparing himself and Viktor remained silent. It seemed to Yuuri that Viktor somehow just knew when to push and when to wait. “Thanks again. For today. It was just what I needed.”

Viktor smiled, reaching over and giving Yuuri’s hand a small squeeze. “I’m glad.” The blush came back full force. Yuuri stuttered out a goodbye and retreated back into his apartment.

And if Yuuri pinned the napkin up on his bulletin board, well, that was his own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly basing the classes and requirements off my own university's requirements. Hopefully it's a mostly universal thing?  
> Also, hopefully the next chapter will be done by tomorrow but I'm working a bit more than usual the next couple days, so it might be a few days.  
> Things to look forward to in chapter 5: Christmas Eve date, meeting Chris, and new revelations! Thank you everyone for reading!!  
> [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)


	5. December 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic intimacy is so important to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about Instagram

The next couple weeks passed in a flash. Both Viktor and Yuuri were busy with pre-finals’ projects and then even busier with actual finals. They barely had time to breathe, let alone find time to meet up. They exchanged texts daily, Yuuri making an effort to be a better texter. They had only met up a couple times since their first “fake date” (as Yuuri called it), but they had only met up to study. Since they didn’t share any classes, save for Dance History—which Yuuri was doing just fine in and didn’t particularly need the help of his TA—most of the study sessions were spent in relative quiet. Viktor muttered to himself when he read, Yuuri quickly discovered. At first it was exceedingly distracting to Yuuri but, eventually, it became something that just slipped into the background.

Yuuri was relaxing on the couch in his apartment, finally enjoying a free moment. It was December 23rd and Yuuri had just finished his last exam for the semester. Since it was Friday, Yuuri didn’t work and he didn’t have to worry about work for the next couple days because of the holidays. Life had finally slowed down and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to just sink so deeply into the couch that he’d become indistinguishable from it. Slowly, Yuuri’s eyes drifted closed. He wouldn’t be able to say how long, exactly, he sat there but he was eventually woken up by the sound of the front door opening. “I’m home!” he heard his roommate call out. “Are you here, Yuuri?”

“Living room!” Yuuri calls back, sitting up to properly greet Phichit. He needn’t have bothered, though, since Phichit collapsed straight onto the couch. Phichit unceremoniously dropped his feet onto Yuuri’s lap, making himself comfortable lying across the couch. “How’d your last exam go?”

“Aced it!” Phichit claimed proudly with his bright smile. “You?”

“Same,” Yuuri replied with a small smile of his own.

Suddenly Phichit was moving closer, grabbing his phone and slinging an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “Selfie to celebrate! You’ve just finished your last fall semester!” Yuuri easily wrapped an arm around Phichit’s waist and smiled into the camera. Phichit took the picture and showed it to Yuuri, “This one good?”

“My chin looks weird… one more?” Phichit diligently deleted the selfie before taking a second. Again, he showed it to Yuuri, “Yeah, I like this one.” Yuuri watched over Phichit’s shoulder as he posted it to Instagram, tagging Yuuri’s barely used account. After it was uploaded, Phichit set his phone aside and rested his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. “Tired?” Phichit nodded, Yuuri feeling the movement against his arm. Yuuri kept his one arm around Phichit, bringing the other to rest lightly on Phichit’s legs. Phichit could get rather clingy, especially after a stressful week, but Yuuri didn’t mind it. He enjoyed being close to his friend in this way, the intimacy was comforting. Though Yuuri would be hard-pressed to admit it, he needed this closeness as much as Phichit. For a while, the two just sat, relishing in each other’s company. The silence was broken by Yuuri’s phone buzzing and Yuuri dug into his pocket to see who was texting him. Unsurprisingly, it was Viktor. Phichit lifted his head a bit to read the screen.

**Let’s go celebrate the end of finals! :D**

“Ah, it’s your boyfriend,” Phichit teased, watching in vague amusement as Yuuri attempted to text with one hand.

“Fake boyfriend,” Yuuri mumbled, focusing on the text.

**When?**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**How’s tonight? )))**

**I’m a bit busy tonight**. **How about tomorrow?**

“Liar,” Phichit grins, putting his head back down on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I’m not lying,” Yuuri replied defensively. “We just haven’t hung out in a while, you know? I wanted to stay in with you tonight.”

“You dork,” Phichit’s smile grows as he pulls Yuuri closer for a tight hug. “Don’t lie, you just wanted Christmas Eve date with your boyfriend,” he teased.

Yuuri froze, realizing what he had done. “I need to cancel,” Yuuri fumbled with his phone, but before he can even unlock it, Phichit has snatched the phone from his grasp. “Phichit!” he gasps, reaching after Phichit, who has jumped up from the couch. “You traitor!” Yuuri jumped after Phichit, but Phichit kept the phone just out of Yuuri’s reach.

Yuuri’s phone buzzed again and Phichit read it, keeping the phone away from Yuuri. “He said he’s looking forward to it! You can’t cancel now, Yuuri!”

Yuuri collapses onto the couch, “You’re the worst.”

“But you love me,” Phichit tossed Yuuri’s phone back to him. “Let’s order a pizza and have a movie night!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sleeps in for probably the first time since he almost overslept for his class. Yuuri used the morning to do laundry and clean up his room, having gotten to the point where it was borderline disgusting how much clothes he had on his floor. Books and papers were scattered about from when he had been studying for his finals. Though it didn’t take long for Yuuri to clean and he found he still had a few hours before the time he and Viktor agreed on meeting. Yuuri had suggested they go out for an early dinner at 4:00 before it got too dark, but the clock still read an agonizing 2:13.

Yuuri got dressed in a pair of fitted grey pants, a long-sleeved button-down shirt with a simple plaid pattern, and dark blue cardigan. He looked in the mirror, feeling good about his appearance. It was a good day. Yuuri passed the last two hours before Viktor would pick him up by cleaning the rest of the apartment. Both he and Phichit had been neglecting the apartment with finals. Just as he was scrubbing the counter, he heard a knock. A sudden rush of nerves went through his system as he answered the door. “Hey,” he greeted. “Give me one sec!” Yuuri tucks the legs of his pants into a pair of brown boots, zipping them up and then throws on a coat and scarf. Viktor is similarly dressed, a pair of tight dark red pants and a cozy-looking sweater on underneath a winter coat.

They climbed into Viktor’s gaudy gold car and Yuuri gave directions to the restaurant he wanted to go to. It was a Thai restaurant Phichit had introduced Yuuri to. “How did your final projects turn out?” Yuuri asked Viktor. They made polite chatter—talking about their finals and the grades they imagined they would get—until they reached the restaurant. “My roommate and I use to come here frequently. Phichit claims it’s the ‘best Thai restaurant in this state,’” Yuuri explained as they were seated at a table. “But he also says it’s nothing compared to his father’s cooking.”

“Phichit? He’s the one in your Instagram selfie?” Viktor asked as he pulled off his coat.

“You follow my Instagram?” Yuuri countered, surprised.

Viktor coughed and his cheeks began to look a bit redder in a way Yuuri suspected had nothing to do with the cold. “Well, yeah. You were recommended after I added your number. You _don’t_ follow me?” Viktor recovered.

“I don’t use Instagram very often.”

“I noticed.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Viktor, who then added, “I mean, all your pictures are just things Phichit’s tagged you in.” Viktor pulled out his phone, scooting his chair around the table. “Let’s take a selfie!” Yuuri huffed out a small laugh before scooting his chair next to Viktor. Viktor puts his arm around Yuuri, pressing their cheeks together. “One-two-three!” Viktor takes the picture and shows it to Yuuri. “Very cute, I think!” Yuuri can’t help but wonder if his cheeks are really that red or if it was just lighting—Viktor’s sudden closeness had surprised him. Still, it was a nice picture, so Yuuri merely smiles and nods as Viktor posted the picture. “You should follow me. And post more, while you’re at it. I have lots of cute pictures of Makkachin!” Yuuri smiled indulgently and pulled out his phone to follow Viktor.

They finished dinner relatively quickly and Yuuri suggested, “How about we go for a walk? For a bit?”

Viktor eagerly agreed, “Yeah! The lights are bound to be beautiful tonight!” Which is how the two ended up walking downtown together. It was a little chilly but not unbearably so for the end of December. A comfortable silence overcame them as they enjoyed the views downtown had to offer. It wasn’t late, but it was already getting dark out. There were very few people around, most having left to visit families for the holidays. It was almost like a different place entirely without the bustling of university students—Yuuri liked this version of downtown most. The silence was broken when a shout of, “Viktor!” carried over to them. Both Yuuri and Viktor turned around to see who was yelling. Yuuri didn’t recognize the man. The stranger pulled Viktor into a quick hug, “How’s it going? Get all your projects done?”

Viktor laughed, “Yeah, barely. Congratulations on your graduation!” Viktor keeps an arm around his friend as he directs his friend’s attention to Yuuri. “Yuuri, this is my friend Chris. We’ve been friends since high school.”

Chris gets a glint in his eyes, “Ah, so this is Yuuri, huh? I’ve heard lots of things about you,” he winks and Yuuri gets the distinct impression he’s missing something.

Regardless, he held out his hand to shake Chris’s, “Nice to meet you.”

Chris came forward and shook Yuuri’s hand, leaning closer. Yuuri leaned back in response, feeling uncomfortable at the close scrutiny. “Have we met before?”

Yuuri gave Chris a closer onceover, but ultimately shook his head, “No? Sorry. I don’t recognize you.”

Chris dropped Yuuri’s hand, placing them on his hips. “You look very familiar.” Before Yuuri could react, Chris has plucked Yuuri’s glasses from his face.

“What the hell?” Yuuri responded instantly, reaching for his glasses. Chris held them out of reach with one hand, reaching forward with his other, as if to push Yuuri’s hair back. Yuuri dodges out of the way. “Come on, give me back my glasses.”

“Yeah, Chris, what are do—“ Viktor started with a frown on his face, only to be interrupted.

“Yutopia!” Chris proclaimed and Yuuri froze where he stood, blood draining from his face. He shot Chris a pleading look, but Chris either didn’t notice or chose to ignore it. “You’re a dancer at Yutopia!”

“Y-you’re wrong,” Yuuri protested weakly at the same time Viktor incredulously asked, “The strip club?”

“Nope, it was definitely you! You got the whole Clark Kent thing going on with the glasses and bulky sweaters but I’d recognize those eyes anywhere. I gave you a huge tip, you know.” Yuuri wonders if he could melt snow with how hot his face was. “Let me tell you, Viktor. Underneath that sweater? Pure muscle.” Yuuri wanted nothing more than to crawl into a snowbank and stay there until he was forgotten. Or the snow melted. Whichever came first.

Defensively, Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest and replied, “I’m a dancer. And the job pays really well! Now give me my glasses back!” He didn’t wait for Chris to respond before snatching them back and placing them firmly on his nose.

Chris chuckled good naturedly, though he seemed to be the only one to find humor in the situation. “Well, I’ll leave you two to your date! I have a date of my own to meet. See you later, Viktor, Yuu-ri!”

They stand in silence for a moment, both trying to gather their thoughts. “So, Yuuri—“ Viktor starts, only to be interrupted by Yuuri’s much louder, “SO! Viktor. Umm, there’s, uh, an ice skating rink around here. Let’s go!” Yuuri leads the way, walking ahead of Viktor and adamantly not looking behind. It’s Viktor’s turn to smile indulgently and follow Yuuri.

Viktor falls into step next to Yuuri, “Have you gone skating before?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded in response, glad Viktor was taking the change in subject, “I used to skate a lot as a child, but I was more interested in ballet, so I stopped going as often. I still love it, though. Have you?”

Viktor shrugged in response, “I’ve gone before but it’s been a while. Yuri—my brother I mean—is much more interested in ice skating. He’s very dedicated to his training, he’s improved so much,” Viktor smiled fondly. “Do you have any siblings, Yuuri?”

“Just an older sister. She’s back home in Japan, helping my parents with the hot spring.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Mm, yeah. It’s been a couple years since I went back. I’ll see them this summer, though,” Yuuri gave a small smile. They arrived at the rink, rented some skates, and Yuuri expertly laced up his own, Viktor a little bit slower. Viktor had been right earlier, when he said the lights would be beautiful. The Christmas lights looked even more beautiful surrounding the ice rink, the twinkling lights reflecting off the icy surface. The rink was nearly empty, save for few families skating together. Yuuri pushed off onto the rink, turning around to wait for Viktor near the entrance. Viktor looked a little unsteady on his skates and Yuuri felt the need to remind Viktor, “Go slowly! You don’t want to slip.”

Viktor huffed a laugh in response, “I won’t slip!”  he retorted boldly, only to fall straightaway after putting one skate on the ice. Yuuri skated over quickly to see if Viktor was hurt, but before he could even ask Viktor started to laugh.

It felt as if someone had punched Yuuri in the gut, completely struck by how beautiful Viktor looked. His nose and the tips of his ears pink from the cold weather, light snowflakes falling around them and some sticking in Viktor’s hair. The absolute mirth on Viktor’s face the most beautiful part of the whole picture. Yuuri was hit with the realization of just how… _romantic_ this all was. Skating together on Christmas Eve. For the first time, Yuuri began to wonder if he was in over his head. It wasn’t fair for Viktor to be so… so… Viktor! Yuuri shoved the bubbling feelings down and did the only thing he could—he laughed too.

Yuuri held out his hand and helped Viktor stand up, though Yuuri had overcompensated and they both tumbled down this time. Laughing, they eventually got up and skated slowly around the rink together. Viktor clutched Yuuri’s hand like a lifeline, and Yuuri allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Viktor’s hand in his. They hadn’t even started the act yet and Yuuri worried he was already gone.

The night ended with Viktor driving Yuuri home. Before Yuuri got out of the car, though, Viktor stopped Yuuri. “Can I come see you dance sometime? At Yutopia?”

Yuuri flushed bright red at the idea, “What?! Why?”

Viktor smiled brightly, “I want to see all of Yuuri’s dancing!”

“Fine, but don’t tell me when. It’d be too embarrassing.” Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back in the process. Channeling his stage persona, despite his intense mortification, he gave Viktor what he hoped was a sultry gaze and added, “Be sure to tip good and I’ll make it worth your while.” Yuuri held Viktor’s surprised stare—a blush forming over Viktor’s cheeks—for only few seconds longer before the embarrassment completely rushed over him. “I-I-I’ll see you tomorrow!” Yuuri practically shouts as he jumped out of the car. Yuuri crawled straight into bed, wondering why he would even say that in the first place.

Yuuri was certain he had reached his embarrassment quota for the next two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far, I was too excited to write it!  
> I really wanted to name the strip club Yutopia, so while Yuuri's family still owns a hot spring, it has a different name.  
> I really appreciate everyone's comments! They light up my day! I'm so excited to update this fic every day ^^  
> Next chapter: Yuuri and Viktor (FINALLY) meet Viktor's grandmother!  
> [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)


	6. December 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet oh my gosh. Happy New Years everyone!!!

Viktor would be here any minute. Yuuri rushed to gather up his gifts—a small package and a bouquet of flowers artfully arranged in a giftbox. Yuuri had debated over the flowers for, perhaps, longer than necessary. The florist had asked him what he had in mind and Yuuri honestly had no idea. It’s not like he could say, “I need a bouquet for a person I’m pretending to date. So it needs to be flashy and romantic in order to convince his grandmother I’m serious. At the same time, I have this dumb little crush, so it can’t be anything he can read too much into. What would you recommend for this situation?” In the end, Yuuri just picked flowers that looked pretty to him. He chose white lilies, blue roses, and blue delphiniums, with some decorative “fresh greens.” With three of each flower, the bouquet looked well balanced and very nice, in Yuuri’s opinion.

There was a knock on his door as he was pulling on his shoes. Yuuri pulled open the door and smiled at Viktor in greeting. “Happy Birthday!” he said brightly.

Viktor smiled in response, “Thanks.” There was a pause as Viktor took in Yuuri’s appearance. “You’re wearing a tie to meet my family?”

Yuuri self-consciously reached up and fiddled with his tie. “Too much?”

Viktor placed his hands on his hips, “Well… it’s not exactly…” Viktor paused, trying to find the right words. Yuuri prepared himself to try to not be offended. “It’s not your color. No offense but it’s kind of ugly,” Viktor said bluntly and Yuuri took offense.

 “Well, _I_ like this tie,” he grumbled under his breath. Nevertheless, he started undoing his tie, pulling it out from under his sweater vest. Maybe it didn’t exactly match his sweater but ugly? Yuuri thought it was a perfectly nice tie! “Should I, uh, borrow a new tie from Phichit?”

Viktor stepped forward, invading Yuuri’s personal space to help Yuuri fix his collar. It was as if time stopped as Viktor reached around him, mere centimeters between them. Yuuri felt Viktor’s fingers brush against the skin on the back of his neck and he couldn’t help the way his face grew warm. “It’s not needed,” Viktor concluded. “You looked too uptight with the tie.” The moment was ruined and Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was meant to be offended or not at that. “Relax a bit!” Yuuri frowned a bit instead. He wasn’t feeling worried before, but after having his appearance dissected by Viktor, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. And Viktor telling him to “relax” didn’t help one bit.

Yuuri merely nodded as he pulled on his coat and gathered his gifts. Viktor smiled, pointing at the flowers, “Are those for me?” Yuuri nodded again as they climbed into Viktor’s car. “Do you know what the flowers mean?”

Yuuri shook his head, “They have special meaning?”

“White lilies symbolize purity and innocence,” Viktor explains, “and the blue delphiniums mean a willingness to try something new. Blue roses symbolize desire for the unattainable. So, you think of me as unattainable?”

“Huh?”

“That’s what your bouquet is saying to me.” Viktor dramatically puts his hand on his chest, “’Oh Viktor, although I am but an innocent lamb and you are so far out of my reach, I want to experience these new feelings with you.’ I must say, Yuuri, I am flatter—“

“No no! I got the roses because they matched your eyes!” Yuuri interrupted quickly, not really paying attention to what he was saying. “Don’t read into them. I just chose those flowers because I thought they’re pretty!”

Viktor smiled slyly and Yuuri gulped, wondering what he had said this time. “So, you think my eyes are pretty?” When Yuuri didn’t response, Viktor elaborated, “You got them because they’re pretty and match my eyes? So, you think my eyes are pretty!”

Yuuri huffed out in annoyance, “Well, they are. Pretty, that is.” Yuuri found bluntness often surprised Viktor enough to get him to stop with the teasing. At least for a bit. Even if it was embarrassing at times, he’d milk this Viktor-loophole until it stopped working.

“Oh…” The tips of Viktor’s ears were red and Yuuri found it endearing that he blushed all the way to his ears. “Thanks. Your eyes are very pretty too!” Viktor’s recovery fell a bit short. The rest of the short drive was spent in a slightly embarrassed silence. All the nerves that failed to assail Yuuri this morning hit him all at once. He suddenly wished he had eaten a lighter breakfast, his stomach feeling sick. As if sensing Yuuri’s discomfort, after parking the car, Viktor attempted to reassure Yuuri, “My family is very nice, Yuuri! You’ll get along great! All you have to do is eat the food and say it’s delicious.” Viktor gave Yuuri a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before leading them to the door. Yuuri clutched the gifts in his hands and took a deep breath as he followed Viktor. It was game time.

The second the two walked into the house, Yuuri was greeted by the heavenly smells of something cooking. Yuuri took in the appearance of the house and was surprised, despite himself, at how comfortable it looked. Maybe he his judgements were solely based on Viktor’s taste in cars, but he had been expecting an extravagant, gaudy, and rich-looking house. Privately, he even imagined a ridiculous chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the dining table. He was relieved to see it was just a normal house with well-used furniture and homey decorations. What stood out most to Yuuri were the paintings on the walls. They looked like nothing Yuuri had ever seen in stores or at shops. Before he had the chance to even look at them in any detail, his attention was grabbed by a beautiful woman with long silver hair. “ _There you are! Happy birthday, my son!_ ” she pulled Viktor into a bone crushing hug, who returned the hug eagerly. The woman, switched to English as she turned to Yuuri, “And you must be my boy’s lovely partner!”

“Ah, yes, please call me Yuuri. _It’s nice to meet you,”_ Yuuri bowed in greeting.

Viktor’s mother laughed cheerfully. “ _No need to be so formal!_ ” she pulled Yuuri into a hug as well, to Yuuri’s surprise. “I’m Natalya, but you must call me _mama.”_ Yuuri flushed at the idea of addressing her so informally. “Viktor has told me so much about you!” Yuuri could see where Viktor got his smile and energy from. “You won’t believe how much this boy—” Natalya good-naturedly tugged on Viktor’s ear, “—mooned over yo—”

“ _Mamochka,_ ” Viktor all but whined, sounding nothing like a man just turning 27, interrupting his mother. “ _You said you wouldn’t say anything embarrassing._ ”

“ _Oh shush! It’s not embarrassing, it’s cute,”_ though she dropped the topic as Viktor requested. “Now be a dear and give Yuuri a tour of the house! Lunch is nearly done. I’ll take these,” she grabbed the presents from Yuuri, leaving Yuuri and Viktor still in the doorway.

“Here, let me take your coat,” Viktor said, taking off his own coat and hanging it up, then hanging up Yuuri’s. “I’ll give you the grand tour!” Viktor gestured towards the living room, guiding Yuuri into the house. They didn’t get far before a dog came bounding towards them. “Makkachin!” Viktor knelt to pet his dog, who eagerly tries to lick Viktor’s face. “Yuuri, come say ‘hi’!” Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to kneel down as well, petting the dog.

“She’s so cute!” Yuuri proclaimed, laughing as Makkachin changed tactics to try to lick him instead. After a short time, Yuuri stood up to look around the living room. “Are those your paintings on the walls?” Yuuri asked, walking over to one. It was a painting of a beach, birds flying on the horizon in front of a setting sun. Though, it didn’t have any of the warmth Yuuri had come to associate with beaches.

Viktor nodded, “Yeah, what do you think of this one?”

“It feels… cold,” Yuuri started, “Lonely. Is it of St. Petersburg?” Yuuri asked, looking back at Viktor.

“Yeah. I painted this shortly after we moved to America. My parents won’t let me take it down,” he laughed warmly. “Come, look at some happier paintings,” Viktor guided his attention to some of the other paintings in the living room. All of them were beautiful, brimming to the top with emotion. Some were portraits of Viktor’s family, including Makkachin, some were landscapes, some were abstract, some Yuuri couldn’t understand, and some brought forth some strong emotions in Yuuri.

Yuuri had seen Viktor work—just a tiny bit during exam week. Though he had been so focused on his own studies, he hadn’t really paid attention to the work that Viktor was doing. Nor did he have the chance to see any of Viktor’s completed works. “They’re amazing, Viktor! Your paintings are so beautiful,” Yuuri praised enthusiastically.  

Viktor’s smile was large and genuine, “Thanks. I started when I was very young. I feel like I’ve been drawing my whole life, it’s a huge part of me.” Before Viktor could say more, Viktor’s younger brother came running into the living room.

Very roughly, he pulled Viktor’s ear, causing Viktor to let out a surprised grunt of pain. “ _Mama says lunch is ready_ ,” Yuri informed them.

Yuuri looked shocked at the display, prompting Viktor to explain, “It’s birthday tradition. You’re supposed to GENTLY,” Viktor shot Yuri a look, rubbing his ear, but Yuri merely stuck his tongue out in response, “pull the ear of the birthday person to wish them a long and happy life.” Viktor leaned forward towards Yuuri, turning his head to offer Yuuri his ear. “Want to wish me long and happy life?”

For all intents and purposes, Yuuri’s brain short-circuited. He had imagined a lot of scenarios at this birthday party and none of them included pulling Viktor’s ears for _any_ reason. How was he even supposed to respond?  Hesitantly, he reached out but he was saved the trouble by the younger Yuri zipping in and crudely yanking on Viktor’s ear again. Viktor whined, “ _Yuri!! It’s my birthday, you should be nice to me!”_

“Then stop flirting in front of me!” Yuri replied coarsely in English. “It’s time for lunch,” he repeated, storming off into the dining room.

Viktor sadly rubbed his ears and Yuuri awkwardly patted Viktor on the back. As they walked into dining room, Viktor lamented, “I hope you’re nicer to your older sister, Yuuri! Being the oldest is so tough!”

Yuuri laughed gently, “We always got along pretty well. I don’t think I was such a troublemaker.”

“Who are you callin’ a troublemaker?” Yuuri heard the other Yuri shout and cringed in response, he hadn’t realized he spoke so loudly. Yuuri didn’t believe they had even said a word to each other, yet Yuri seemed hellbent on starting something. Yuuri didn’t take it to heart, though. Fifteen could be a difficult time, there were a lot of changes happening. It was easy to be angry. 

Still. Yuuri wasn’t exactly thrilled when Viktor placed him one seat away from Yuri, Viktor sitting in the middle of them.  The flowers Yuuri had bought Viktor had been taken out of the giftbox and put in a beautiful vase in the middle of the table. Across from Yuuri sat a man with fading blond hair, peppered with grey. Viktor’s father, he assumed. Next to the man, sat Natalya. Both of them were smiling brightly and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back. There was an empty seat across from Yuri, no doubt that was where Viktor’s grandmother would sit. Yuuri heard the clicking of heels come from behind him and suddenly his stomach was a tangle of nerves again. He turned his to see who the woman he was supposed to be fooling was and his mind instantly went blank. He jumped up from his seat. “L-L-L-Lilia Baranovskaya?!” Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the loud greeting. Yuuri would recognize her anywhere, though. “Y-you were the Prima Ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet company,” he said needlessly, as if she would have forgotten. “My ballet instructor was—IS a big fan. I studied your performances growing up!” Yuuri bowed at his waist, “It’s such a pleasure to meet you!”

A short silence followed and Yuuri awkwardly straightened back up, wondering if he had said something wrong. The silence was broken by Lilia, who wore a small smile, “Viktor mentioned you did ballet,” she held out her hand to shake Yuuri’s, who eagerly took Lilia’s hand in a jerky motion. “He didn’t mention how serious you were, though.”

“I-it’s my greatest passion in life!” Yuuri eagerly answered, still shaking Lilia’s hand. She politely removed it from his grasp and walked around the table to sit at her seat. Yuuri, flushing furiously, retook his own seat.

“Who was your ballet teacher?”

“Mi-Mi-Minako Okukawa! She received the Benois de la Danse,” Yuuri explained.

“Oh? I do believe I’ve heard of her. She must be very talented.”

“She is!” Yuuri answered eagerly.

“What about you?”

“Huh? Me?”

“You must be talented to be taught by such a great dancer.”

“Oh, well, I, uh, I practice a lot,” Yuuri replied, quieter than before.

“He’s extremely talented!” Viktor cut in and Yuuri looked to him in surprise. “You should see him, _babushka,_ ” Yuuri paled at the idea of _Lilia Baranovskaya_ , of all people, seeing him perform. “I’ve never seen someone move with more passion or beauty,” Viktor turned to Yuuri, his gaze so exceedingly tender it almost hurt Yuuri’s heart.

“You’ll have to invite me to your next performance,” Lilia replied simply and Yuuri could have died on the spot.

“If you’re done freaking out, can we eat?” Yuri cut in, and Viktor’s father laughed heartily. If Viktor got his smile from his mother, he certainly got his laugh from his father.

Viktor’s father picked up the dish nearest to him and handed it to Viktor, “Care to start us off, _Vitya_?” His voice is deep but warm.

Viktor diligently dished a spoonful onto his plate, before passing it to Yuri. “Can’t have my baby brother starving,” he teased, to which Yuri grumbled and all but snatched the bowl from Viktor. Viktor then started the second dish.

As he waited for the dish to come around, Yuuri leaned up close to Viktor to hiss into his ear, “Why didn’t you tell me your grandmother was Lilia Baranovskaya?”

Viktor shrugged and whispered back, “It never came up?” Yuuri couldn’t do anything but glare at Viktor. Once the dishes reached Yuuri, Viktor explained what they were. “This is a potato and beet salad. And these are pirozhkis.”

Yuuri took a bite of the pirozhki, “Oh! It’s delicious!” he complimented. It was filled with potato, beef, and cabbage. Yuuri didn’t like the beet and potato salad quite as much, but he finished what he took. Lunch was filled with general chatter, Yuuri answering questions when they were thrown his way. As lunch came to a close, Viktor’s father, who Yuuri learned was named Samuil, left for the kitchen and came back with an intricately decorated pie. Around the outside, “Happy Birthday Vitya” was written in Russian script.

The pie was placed in front of Viktor and his father reminded him, “ _Make a wish, it’ll have to come true this year._ ”

Natalya leaned over the table, as if to whisper conspiratorially to Yuuri, who followed her motion and leaned forward too. “If you sit between two people who have the same first name, your wish has a bigger chance of coming true,” she explained before leaning back. “What a coincidence you share a name with my _Yura_ ,” she smiled fondly, bringing her hand up to rest against her cheek.

Viktor’s eyes were closed in thought and after a few seconds he opens them again. “Made my wish!” he exclaimed brightly, before cutting into the pie. He served himself first and then cut five more slices to dish out to the rest of the table. Once they finish eating, Yuuri offered to help clean up the table and the dishes only to be ushered back into the living room with Viktor, Lilia, and Natalya. Yuri and Samuil were left to clean up the dishes.

As the four of them sat down on the couches, Viktor instinctively resting his arm on the back of the couch behind Yuuri, Lilia commented, “ _I’m glad Vitya has found someone like you, Yuuri. I was beginning to worry he’d never find anyone.”_ Her tone sounded harsh, but there was an underlying worry to her words.

 _“Babushka,”_ Viktor whined, but Lilia ignored him as she continued.

“ _I haven’t seen him this inspired or happy in a long time.”_ Yuuri felt an intense rush of guilt at the lie. “ _I wanted to thank you. It’s a grandmother’s greatest pleasure to see her grandson so cared for._ ”

Yuuri blushed deeply, though he boldly moved his hand to rest on Viktor’s knee. They had to sell this, they were too far in now. “ _It’s been my honor. Viktor’s helped me to see the beauty in life._ ” It wasn’t exactly a lie, so Yuuri didn’t feel bad saying it. Even though it’s only been a month since he had really met Viktor, Yuuri’s life has felt more exciting. As embarrassing as it could be, every week began to feel like a surprise. After he said those words, Viktor’s arm slipped from the back of the couch to rest more firmly across Yuuri’s shoulders.

Samuil and Yuri chose this time to make their reappearance. “You know, I’m glad you two finally started dating too,” Yuri remarked, his annoyed expression at odds with his words until he continued. “It was getting annoying hearing him swoon over you day after day.” Yuuri laughed the remark off, not really understanding.

“Yura has a point,” Samuil chuckled good-naturedly, wrapping an arm around Yuri. “Every night, Viktor was telling us all about this beautiful dancer he saw, I never thou—“

“ _Papa!_ ” Viktor interrupted and Yuuri was surprised to see an embarrassed expression on Viktor’s face. Both Viktor’s parents laughed cheerfully, but dropped the subject.

After a short moment, Yuuri decided to take the moment to pay Viktor’s family a compliment, “ _Your house is very nice! It feels very comfortable._ ”

“ _Aren’t you just the sweetest! Viktor’s paintings really make it feel like home,_ ” Natalya replied, her smile so big her eyes closed.

“ _Yes, Viktor’s paintings are very beautiful,”_ Yuuri agreed, giving Viktor a smile, though Viktor was steadfastly looking forward.

Yuri plopped down on the couch next to his mother, “Did he show you the paintings he did of you?” he asked, a sly look on his face and Yuuri felt Viktor stiffen next to him. Yuuri removed his hand from Viktor’s knee.

“Of… me?” Yuuri asked, confused.

“Yeah, he was _obsessed_. He comes home one night spouting nonsense about new inspiration and—”

Viktor had his face buried in his hands as he admonished, “Yuri! That’s enough.” It didn’t sound very convincing coming from through his fingers.

“You haven’t shown him, _Vitya_?” Lilia interjected. “I think it’s some of your best work. _Quick. Go grab them._ ” When Viktor made no move to get up, Lilia sternly added, “ _Now._ ”

Viktor mechanically stands up and leaves the room, leaving a stunned Yuuri on the couch. It’s both too long and not nearly long enough when Viktor returned, a small canvas in his hands. Wordlessly, he sat down and handed the canvas to Yuuri. Yuuri looks at it and is taken aback to see himself in the painting. Though, it’s nothing like how Yuuri had ever imagined himself to look. The painting is beautiful, catching him in the middle of a _grand jeté_ , his arms above his head and legs straight out. There is a fluidity in the painting, making Yuuri look as if he were gliding across the canvas. The expression on painting-Yuuri’s face is one of pure beauty. Yuuri is disbelieving. “This is _me?_ ”

Viktor blushed as he replied, “I told you, you were the most beautiful person on the stage,” which just left both Viktor and Yuuri blushing messes on the couch.

Natalya laughed gently, standing up. “Okay you two, Viktor go show Yuuri the rest of your paintings. I’m sure he’d love to see them,” she ushered them to Viktor’s old room. Yuuri couldn’t do anything but follow her direction and suddenly he was alone with Viktor.

There was another silence and Yuuri couldn’t precisely say how long it lasted before Yuuri had to break it. “You, uh, did paintings of me?”

“Yeah… sorry it’s a bit weird, isn’t it?” Viktor scratched the back of his head in a awkward motion.

“No… it’s, uh, flattering? Honestly I’m just surprised…” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor took a seat on the unused bed, “I hit a major slump,” Viktor confessed. “My paintings lacked something. I wasn’t sure what it was, but nothing I painted lived up to what I _knew_ I could make. Then, just on a whim, I decided to go see the performances by the art departments. Bands, orchestras, choirs… ballet. When I saw your performance, I realized I had lost my heart.” Yuuri sat next to Viktor on the bed, listening carefully to catch the words that came tumbling from Viktor’s lips. “When I saw you up there—it looked as if you poured every ounce of yourself into your performance. Your emotions carried your performance. Any misstep was made up ten times over by the pure feelings you expressed, Yuuri! I never saw anyone dance so beautifully.” Viktor paused to take a breath. “Then the next semester I saw you in Dance History and I knew I had to get to know you.”

Yuuri was stunned, how could he, Yuuri Katsuki, inspire someone as spectacular and talented as Viktor? When was the last time someone used such expressive terms to describe _him_? Instead of expressing these thoughts, though, Yuuri ends up saying, “So… you asked me to be your fake partner?”

“When you put it that way it sounds a bit…”

“…ridiculous?”

“It worked, though,” Viktor smiled self-consciously. “I just knew I had to get to know you,” he repeated.

Yuuri glanced down at his hands, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt, “I bet I was pretty disappointing, huh?”

Viktor looked surprised at that, though Yuuri didn’t see his expression, so focused on his own hands. “What do you mean?”

“How I am on stage and… not on stage is so different. Surely you must have been disappointed.”

Yuuri jumped as he feels Viktor’s hands grab his, causing Yuuri to look up at Viktor. “There hasn’t been a single second that you disappointed me.” Yuuri hates the way his eyes burn at those words. “Getting to know you has been surprising, interesting… inspiring. Never disappointing.” Yuuri chokes out a laugh, unable to tear his eyes from Viktor’s. It’s for a split second, but he sees Viktor’s eyes glance down at his lips and suddenly Viktor is leaning in.

Yuuri panics and does the only thing he can think of. He pulls on Viktor’s ear. Perhaps too roughly, judging by Viktor’s expression. “F-f-for good luck!” he explained loudly, his heartbeat pounding so loudly in his ears he can barely hear himself think. “L-let’s go join everyone again,” Yuuri robotically stood up to leave. In the end, Viktor just laughs gently and throws his arm over Yuuri’s shoulders as he guided them both back to the living room.

They chitchat for the next couple hours, until the begins to sun go down and dinner is ready. They gather back in the dining room and Yuuri noticed the flowers had been replaced with a candelabra that had nine branches. Viktor leaned over to whisper to Yuuri, “Oh, I forgot to mention. Today is the first day of Hanukkah, so we’ll be lighting the _chanukiyah_ before eating.”

“Oh, do I need to do anything?”

“Nope, leave that to us.” Yuuri watched as Samuil used a match to light the middle candle. As he did such, he recited a couple blessings in Hebrew. Once he finished with the blessings, Samuil used the middle candle to light the leftmost candle. After putting the middle candle back, he carefully picked up the _chanukiyah_ and placed it on the front windowsill.

As Samuil returned to the table, they all sat down. Viktor grabbed the plate in front of him, dishing some food up for Yuuri and himself. “On the first night, we say three blessings,” he explained, “and light one candle. Each night we’ll light one more candle.” Viktor handed the plate to Yuri on his right. “These are _latkes._ Potato pancakes. I bet you’ll love them! Oh and here, try a _sufganiyot._ They’re delicious.” Yuuri dutifully ate the food Viktor piled onto his plate.

They were very delicious, and he said as much to Viktor’s parents. Eventually dinner came to an end and Viktor opened his birthday gifts. He got art supplies from his family. Next he opened Yuuri’s gift. “Oh, how cute!” Viktor smiled, pulling out a small dog bobble head. “It looks like Makkachin!”

“It’s supposed to go on your dashboard,” Yuuri explained. Between the six of them, dinner is cleaned up quickly and Viktor is offering to drive Yuuri home.

As they’re pulling on their coats, Samuil and Natalya give them warm goodbyes. “It was so nice to meet you, Yuuri,” Samuil told him, a kind smile on his face.

“It really was, Yuuri,” Natalya adds. She’s just as expressive as Viktor, which is why Yuuri could tell the exact moment the idea popped into her head. “Oh! You must join us on our winter trip! We’ll be going up to Lilia’s winter cabin over New Years. Please say you’ll come!”

Yuuri looks to Viktor, “Thank you for the invitation but…” he turns his attention to Natalya and Samuil and upon seeing Natalya’s pleading eyes and Samuil’s warm smile, he can’t bring himself to say no, “I-I’d love to come.”

Natalya pulled both Yuuri and Viktor into a tight hug, “Oh I’m so glad!” She released from the hug, “ _Now Vitya, don’t you dare let go of this one!_ ”

Yuuri, Viktor, and Makkachin pile into the car, Viktor happily placing the poodle bobble head prominently on the dashboard. “I hope it’s okay I agreed to come…” Yuuri wanted to check. “I can always cancel if—“

“It’s perfectly fine, Yuuri! It’ll be a lot of fun!”

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding, tension leaving his shoulders. “It went well today, I think. I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me your grandmother was Lilia fucking Baranovskaya.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor admonished at Yuuri’s language, surprise coloring his face. Yuuri just laughed and laughed until his stomach hurt. He had a lot to tell Phichit, he had promised him all the details after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I take all your neglectful Nikiforov family headcanons and raise you a loving and supportive Nikiforov household. Some of you saw Lilia being Viktor's grandmother coming from a mile away but I love the idea too much. Lilia is Viktor's grandmother on his mom's side. In this universe, she was never married to Yakov. Just because.  
> Thank you again for reading and leaving comments! They seriously make my life! Every time I get an alert about a comment, I'm so happy it's ridiculous! We're officially over halfway done!  
> [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)


	7. December 30th-January 1st

Yuuri rushed around his room, gathering his belongings as Phichit sat on Yuuri’s bed. Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed off packing but last night he had to laundry and he fell asleep before he finished, so he had to finish when he woke up. Which left him hurrying to pack ten minutes before Viktor said he would arrive. Phichit was no help, simply observing with an amused expression. “So, what are the plans for this weekend?”

Yuuri shrugged, shoving sweaters into his backpack. “Not sure? Viktor said there was skiing, so skiing?”

“That all?”

“I’m sure Viktor has more plans,” Yuuri commented offhandedly as he rummaged through his basket of clean clothes for some socks.

“What about _your_ plans?” Phichit emphasized.

Yuuri stopped what he was doing, turning to look at Phichit with a raised brow, “What are you getting at, Phichit?”

“I’ll be blunt. Are you going to confess your love or not?”

“It’s not love, it’s a crush,” Yuuri blandly replied, to which Phichit rolled his eyes. “And no, I won’t be... confessing anything.” He turned back to finish packing his clothes for the weekend.

“What? Why not?” Phichit jumped up from Yuuri’s bed.

“Because? We’re fake dating? If he really wanted to date me he would have just asked me out,” Yuuri reasoned. When he turned around to face Phichit he was surprised to see Phichit looking utterly stunned.

“Are you being serious?”

“Yeees?”

“Yuuri!” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, as if to shake him. “Last week he literally confessed to you.”

“He said I inspired him,” Yuuri retorted plainly. “That doesn’t mean he wants to date me.”

“He called you beautiful.”

“I call dogs beautiful.”

“You said he almost KISSED you!” Phichit resorted to legitimately shaking Yuuri as he spoke.

“It was part of the act? I don’t know. Maybe he just got caught up in the moment,” Yuuri’s argument suddenly seemed a whole lot less strong. “If he wanted to date me, why didn’t he just ask me out, then?”

“Would you have said yes?” Yuuri was silent, knowing odds are he probably wouldn’t have. Dating anyone hadn’t been on his mind at all. “He’s just as hopeless at this whole thing as you are!” Phichit finally released Yuuri’s shoulders, only to lightly rest his hand on Yuuri’s cheek. “Trust me, Yuuri. Get out of your head. I’ve only met him a couple times but he’s got it bad!” At that moment, they heard a knock on the door. “I’ll go get him, you finish packing!”

“D-don’t say anything weird!” Yuuri called after Phichit, before hurrying to gather his last bit of clothes and toiletries. When he joined Phichit and Viktor, Viktor had a small blush on his face and Phichit was wearing a broad smile. Yuuri gave Phichit a suspicious look as he grabbed his coat. “Ready?” Viktor nodded. Once they were outside the apartment, Yuuri asked, “How far away is the cabin?”

“About an hour and a half.”

As they climbed into the car, Yuuri added, “I hope Phichit didn’t say anything too weird…”

Viktor laughed, shaking his head, “He gave me the ‘if you hurt Yuuri’ talk.”

“Oh jeez.”

“I wonder if I can convince Yura to give you the, ‘don’t you dare hurt Viktor’ talk,” Viktor mused, mostly to himself.

Yuuri chuckled lightly, turning around in his seat to greet Makkachin. “Hello there!” Yuuri said, scratching Makkachin’s ear. “Who’s a good girl?” They settle into the car and the first fifty minutes are spent making idle chitchat and listening to music. Even though they texted every day, Viktor always seemed to be able to find a topic to bring up.

“Oh!” Viktor exclaimed, reaching over for his phone. “I have a great idea! Let’s sing karaoke while we drive!” He unlocked his phone and handed it to Yuuri. “You go first, choose a song!”

Yuuri fumbled with sudden change in topic, pulling up the youtube app on Viktor’s phone. “Wh-what should I sing?”

“Anything!” Yuuri ended up choosing a pretty popular pop song, focusing on the lyrics as he sang. Once he finished, Viktor simply said, “Wow.” Yuuri prepared himself as Viktor bluntly commented, “You’re really tone deaf, huh, Yuuri!” Despite his words, Viktor looked ecstatic.

Yuuri mumbled, “ _You’re_ the one who wanted to sing karaoke.” He shoved the phone back to Viktor.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” Viktor defended, as if there were a nice way of calling someone tone deaf. “It’s rather cute!”

“It’s your tone—turn! Your turn.” Viktor chose a song in Russian and, much to Yuuri’s chagrin, Viktor had a beautiful voice. Once the song was over, he handed the phone back to Yuuri. “Oh no, I’m done.”

“Come on, Yuuri, it’s all in good fun! Here, choose one we both know!” In the end, Yuuri chose a song from The Prince and the Skater. For the last part of the drive, the two belt out songs together, Makkachin occasionally joining in with a howl of her own. Before they know it, they’re at Lilia’s winter cabin. It’s a lot bigger than Yuuri was imagining, though he supposed he shouldn’t be shocked. It was the winter cabin of a Prima Ballerina. They walked in and there was a fire roaring in the fireplace. It looked so cozy, Yuuri couldn’t wait to sit in front of it.

“ _Vitya_ , Yuuri! Glad you made it safely!” Natalya greeted them both with a big hug. “ _Vitya, show Yuuri to your room and get ready, we’re going to go skiing.”_ Yuuri whisked away to Viktor’s room. Despite how big the cabin appeared on the outside, the inside was rather cozy. Viktor’s room had a full-sized bed in the middle with a fuzzy white rug underneath. There was a dresser at the foot of the bed and vanity against the wall. Candles decorated the top of the vanity and two bedside tables on either side of the bed.

“Is there a guest room?” Yuuri asked, looking around as if a second bedroom was hiding somewhere.

“Sorry no, my parents assumed we would share. Is that okay for you?” Viktor asked as he set his bag down on the small dresser.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Yuuri does the same with his bag.

“Are you sure? We can work something out if it makes you uncomfortable,” Viktor tried to meet Yuuri’s eyes, though Yuuri was focusing on rummaging through his bag. Mostly for something to do, partly to find his hat and gloves.

“No, it’s really fine!” Yuuri replied quickly, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself. “It’s a big bed anyways, we’ll have plenty of space.”

“Great! Do you have ski pants by chance? Or snow pants?” Viktor changed the subject, and Yuuri shook his head as an answer. “That’s fine, we should have an extra pair!” Viktor opened the dresser and pulled out his ski pants. “Let’s go,” he said as he grabbed his own hat and gloves. He led them back to the living rooming, where he deposited his belongings on the couch and went to dig in the closet. “Ah, here!” he threw a pair of old ski pants at Yuuri. They were bit too long but they fit well enough otherwise. “Have you gone skiing before?”

“No, this is the first time.”

“Okay! We’re just doing cross-country today, so you won’t have to worry about big hills or anything.” Viktor gave Yuuri a quick rundown on how to stay safe while skiing as they got ready. They were shortly joined by the rest of Viktor’s family. Lilia decided to stay back, but Yuri, Samuil, and Natalya were all ready to go. They followed a cross-country trail. Skiing definitely used a different set of muscles than dancing did, and Yuuri knew his legs were going to feel a little sore by the end of it. As it was, he was so cold he wouldn’t be able to feel any soreness until after he thawed out. Despite the cold, though, it was very beautiful.  A fresh snow had just fallen the night before and the sun was out, making everything look like it was sparkling. Conversation was easy and full of even easier laughter. The way Viktor interacted with his family made Yuuri’s heart ache for his own. It really had been a long time since he last saw them. There was always some sort of excuse and, somehow, it had been almost five years since he saw his family. He made a mental note to skype his family soon.

By the time they returned to the cabin, the sun was setting and Yuuri wondered if he’d ever regain feeling in his fingers. The second Yuuri was in the cabin, he pulled off his boots and made a beeline for the fireplace. He knelt right in front of it, pulling off his gloves and putting them as close as he dared. Viktor laughed and knelt next to him. “You should have said something if you were cold,” he took Yuuri’s hands in his own. Yuuri was sure Viktor was trying to help but Viktor’s fingers were somehow even colder than his own. Then Viktor brought Yuuri’s fingers up to his mouth and exhaled, breathing warmth back into Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri blushed deeply as Viktor gently rubbed his fingers. Phichit’s words came floating back to Yuuri’s mind, ‘ _Get out of your head, he’s got it bad.’_

Yuuri pushed Phichit’s words away though, his own brain supplying, ‘ _It’s part of the act.’_ Still, two could play this game. “Your fingers are cold too,” Yuuri pulls his hands from Viktor’s, only to wrap his hands around Viktor’s, rubbing warmth into them. He relished the way Viktor’s face morphed from suave to surprised.

“Could you two go be sappy some place else!” Yuri cut in, pushing himself between Yuuri and Viktor to sit in front of the fireplace.

Viktor smiled slyly, “Oh, how could I neglect little Yura, you must be cold too!” Viktor hugs his little brother tightly, while Yuri tries to push him off, complaining about Viktor being too clingy.

“ _Oi! Get off me, you’re too heavy! Why are you so weird_!”

“ _Boys! Come get dinner!_ ” the three heard Samuil call. Dinner was a quick affair, it was the sixth day of Hanukkah and after lighting the _chanukiyah,_ they all retired to the living room for a movie. Yuuri was exhausted. He sat on the couch next to Viktor and fell asleep almost instantly. When he awoke the ending credits were playing and Viktor had his arm wrapped around him, playing on his phone with his other hand. To his horror, he realized he had _drooled_ on Viktor’s shoulder.

Yuuri jolted up and discovered they were the only two left in the living room. The fire was still going strong, the only source of light in the living room save for the quiet glow from the television. “You could have woke me,” Yuuri blurted, wiping his mouth self-consciously.

Viktor smiled softly, “I didn’t want to disturb you.” Viktor put his phone away and then pressed the power button on the remote. Now the only sound that filled the room was the gentle crackling of the logs and their breathing. Viktor reached out and lightly caressed Yuuri’s face. “You looked so peaceful.”

Yuuri gulped, “I-I-I—on your shirt,” he replied incoherently.

“It’s fine.” Viktor’s thumb gently brushed over Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri wondered if it was possible for his heart to burst out of his chest. Viktor looked so soft with the firelight dancing across his face. It wasn’t fair how tender his touch, his expression was. Looking at Yuuri as if he were the best gift in the world rather than someone who had just been drooling. Without Yuuri’s permission, his mouth was moving, “I like you!” he blurted loudly, hands coming to cover his mouth as if he could somehow push the words back.

Viktor froze, his hand dropping back to his lap. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out and Yuuri panicked. “I-I mean, that is, I-I like…” Yuuri searched for an excuse, something that would make sense, but nothing came. Any excuse would fall flat, so Yuuri resigns himself. “You. I like you, Viktor,” he repeated. “I-I know you’re just pretending but—” Yuuri is cut off by two arms wrapping around him in a hug. “V-Viktor?”

“I like you too, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered and Yuuri feels his eyes burn. “I thought you rejected me.”

“Huh? What?”

Viktor pulled back a little to look Yuuri in the eyes, “On my birthday. I confessed my feelings and you didn’t say anything! I thought you were just trying to be polite!”

Yuuri feels absolutely stunned. “Huh? Y-you did?”

Viktor’s brow furrowed, “You seriously doubted I felt the same way?”

“Y-Y-you asked me to be your _fake_ partner!” Yuuri repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. “How was I supposed to know?”

“I thought I was pretty obvious…”

Suddenly Yuuri is laughing at the absurdity of the situation. How was this his life? Viktor threw himself on top of Yuuri, the two of them collapsing back on the couch. Viktor laid his head on Yuuri’s chest and Yuuri brings his arms to rest on the small of Viktor’s back. “You’re so beautiful when you laugh,” Viktor told Yuuri, voice quiet. They lied there for a while, until eventually Viktor propped himself up on his arms, looking down at Yuuri. Just like the time in Viktor’s old bedroom, he’s leaning in. This time, Yuuri closed his eyes, preparing himself. Instead of feeling pressure on his lips, he felt Viktor’s lips brush his forehead. He opened his eyes in surprise and Viktor was smiling warmly down at him. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri woke up Viktor was curled up against him. Well, perhaps wrapped around him would be a more apt description. Viktor was holding onto Yuuri as if he were worried he might disappear if he didn’t hold on tight enough. Yuuri felt his heart clench at the sight and suddenly he felt like crying. He never had someone who he wanted to hold onto as tightly as he wanted to hold onto Viktor. He never had these sort of feelings for anyone before and to have that someone feel the same way? Yuuri felt overwhelmed. He maneuvered himself in Viktor’s grasp to turn towards him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, burying his face in Viktor’s shirt. The movement seemed to wake Viktor, though he only pulled Yuuri closer as a result.

“Good morning,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head.

“G-good morning,” Yuuri’s voice was thick with sleep and heavy with emotion.

“Are you okay?”

“’m just so happy.”

Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back comfortingly. “Me too, Yuuri.” Eventually the smell of breakfast drew the two from the warm cocoon of blankets. Yuuri slipped into his slippers and the two padded down to the kitchen.

Viktor’s father was cooking breakfast, “Good morning! Did you two sleep well?”

Viktor hummed an affirmative and Yuuri replied, “Yes, we did. Thank you.” Viktor poured himself a cup of coffee, offering Yuuri a cup, which Yuuri declined. As they waited, Yuuri commented, “I want to cook for you and your family sometime.”

Viktor smiled over his coffee, “What would you cook?”

“Hmm, maybe katsudon? It’s my favorite, I miss my mother’s katsudon the most.”

“How do you make it?”

“It’s fried pork over onions cooked in a, uh, sauce? Soy sauce, sugar, mirin, and _dashi_. You pour egg over the dish and it mixes between the pork and the onions. Then you serve it over rice,” Yuuri explained excitedly, stomach growling at the thought.

“It sounds delicious,” Viktor commented. “Though, my family doesn’t eat pork,” Viktor leaned in conspiratorially, “Sometimes I cheat, though,” he confessed.

Yuuri smiled, leaning closer as well, drawn in by Viktor. “Well, I can replace the pork with chicken…” Yuuri considered. “Is chicken okay?”

“Mhm,” Viktor leaned even closer and Yuuri is struck by how beautiful Viktor’s eyes are. Viktor’s eyes brightened, “You’re sweet,” and Yuuri realized he said that out loud. Yuuri doesn’t feel embarrassed though, instead he smiled dopily in response.

“Okay lovebirds, make way for breakfast,” they are jolted from their own little world by Samuil and now Yuuri does feel a little embarrassed. The rest of Viktor’s family trickled into the dining room for breakfast.

In the middle of breakfast, Lilia addressed Yuuri, “You have to join me and Yura in the studio today.”

Yuuri almost choked on his food, coughing as he tried to reply, “Wh-what?”

“The ballet studio,” she said slowly.

“There’s—you have a ballet studio here?” he gets out, his eyes watering from coughing.

Lilia replied as if it were obvious, “Of course.”

“Oh… kay.”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder encouragingly, “You’ll be fine.”

Yuuri hissed back under his breath, “Fine? She’s practically my idol!” Viktor merely kissed Yuuri’s cheek, ignoring his spluttering.

After breakfast, Yuuri followed Lilia and Yuri up a staircase to an utterly beautiful ballet studio. Minako’s studio had been nice, but it was nothing compared to the one Lilia Baranovskaya had on the second floor of her winter cabin. Lilia tested his flexibility, his position changes, his jumps, his spins, his everything! She adjusted his posture when appropriate, she was strict but never raised her voice. Practice was more intense than anything he had experienced before in his life and Yuuri loved every second of it. It was lunch by the time they were done, but before they left Lilia took Yuuri to the side. “I see the hard work and dedication you put into your dance. It’s no wonder you captured my _Vitya_ ’ _s_ heart. You will go far.”

Yuuri bowed deeply, “Thank you so much!” He had to call Minako too, she would never believe this. There was no rest to be had for Yuuri, however. After lunch, Yuri very unsubtly hinted that he wanted to go play in the snow, so Viktor played along and dragged everyone outside. It was snowing heavily out, thick snowflakes falling down around them. It was the perfect snow for building snowmen. Just as Yuuri was about to finish putting the snowman together, picking up the head, a snowball hit the back of his head with enough force to trip Yuuri up. He fell forward, crushing the snowman in the process. He turned around, eyes narrowing at Yuri who was whistling in fake innocence. Yuuri make a snowball of his own and pelted it at Yuri. It hit him squarely in the chest. Thus a full-out snowball fight broke out, Viktor joining in as well. It ended when Viktor dropped a huge pile of snow on his younger brother, the snow undoubtedly falling into his jacket.

“ _What the shit!_ ” Yuri exclaimed, dancing about as he shook out the back of his coat. “ _It’s so cold, you dick!_ ” Viktor laughed and herded Yuri inside to get warm. Yuuri was ready to go in as well, but Viktor seemed to have other ideas.

At the glint in his eyes, Yuuri warned, “Viktor, don’t,” but it was useless. Viktor all but tackled Yuuri, pushing them both into snow. Yuuri squirmed as the snow snuck pass his coat and into his clothes. Viktor was laughing again and Yuuri only wanted to get him back.  He wrestled with Viktor until he flipped him over, Yuuri straddling Viktor’s waist. “I win,” Yuuri said breathlessly pinning Viktor in the snow.

“I think it’s a win-win situation for me,” Viktor replied suavely, with a wink as he gazed up at Yuuri. Yuuri maturely responded by dropping a small pile of snow on Viktor’s face. Viktor spluttered, shooting up, causing Yuuri to fall back on his haunches. “Yuuri! So mean to me!” Viktor complained, ineffectively rubbing his face.

“Sorry sorry,” Yuuri responded, not sounding sorry at all.

“Is the honeymoon phase over so soon?” Viktor pouted.

Yuuri removed his gloves, reaching forward to brush the snow from Viktor’s face. “Sorry,” he said again, thumb brushing across Viktor’s cheekbone.

“I’ll forgive you for a kiss,” he airily answered. Yuuri blushed but nevertheless leaned forward to press a firm kiss against Viktor’s forehead.

Yuuri then stands up, holding out his hand to help Viktor up as well. They retreat to the warmth of the cabin, changing out of their snow-covered clothes into comfortable pajamas. Natalya is ready with hot chocolate, which the two enjoy curled up in front of the fireplace. Suddenly Yuuri feels exhausted, the warm drink in combination with everything that had happened the last day and a half. “I’ll need a nap if I ever hope to stay up until midnight,” Yuuri commented.

Viktor joined him and the two nap until dinner, and the hours pass quickly until it’s nearly midnight. The six of them gather in the living room, eagerly counting down. “THREE, TWO, ONE!” they shout. “Happy New Year!” Glasses clink as the cheer to the new year, Yuri loudly spinning around a noisemaker. Yuuri downed his glass of champagne and Viktor followed suit.

Yuuri is pulled into a hug first by Natalya, then by Samuil. He shook hands with Lilia, not feeling quite comfortable enough to hug her. To his surprise, even Yuri gives him a quick hug. When Viktor goes to hug Yuri, however, Yuri dodged out of the way and pinched Viktor in the side instead. Yuuri laughed, wrapping an arm around Viktor, gently rubbing the place where Yuri had pinched him.

Viktor moved out of Yuuri’s grasp, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. It was silent outside and the two moved to lean against a rail, looking out over the snow-covered terrain. It was still snowing gently, too cold to be out there in just sweaters. But they made no move to go back inside. “Happy New Year, Yuuri.”

“Happy New Year, Viktor,” Yuuri turned to face Viktor at the same time Viktor turned to face him. “Let’s make this an amazing year.” Yuuri reached up, placing his palm flat against Viktor’s cheek, who eagerly leaned into the touch. Looking up into Viktor’s eyes Yuuri, maybe for the first time, _wanted._ Wanted to be close, wanted to feel Viktor’s lips on his.

As if reading his mind, Viktor closes the distance between them. “Can I…” he trails off. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s breath against his lips and Yuuri nods. Viktor’s hand comes to rest on the back of Yuuri’s head and they move as one to close those final millimeters. It was everything Yuuri could have wanted. Viktor’s lips were surprisingly soft and Yuuri worried his might be too chapped. If they were, though, it didn’t matter to Viktor. Yuuri’s hand moves from Viktor’s cheek and his arms wrap around Viktor’s neck and Viktor’s arms fall around Yuuri’s waist. They break for air and Yuuri can’t help the smile that crawls across his face.

“You’re amazing,” Yuuri breathed out, pressing his forehead against Viktor’s. Eventually the cold becomes too much to bare and they’re forced to return into the cabin. Everyone seemed pretty tired, Yuri barely able to keep his eyes open despite his proclamations otherwise, and they retire to their respective rooms after only a few more minutes of conversation. Yuuri and Viktor collapse into bed in a tangle of limbs, leaving no space between them.

Viktor pressed one last kiss against Yuuri’s lips, murmuring, “For good luck,” before the two drift off into a peaceful sleep. Yuuri will be sad to leave tomorrow, and rejoin the real world. But that would be worry for tomorrow’s Yuuri. The current Yuuri would do nothing but enjoy the warmth and feeling of Viktor in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THIS AWESOME ART MY FRIEND DREW FOR MY BIRTHDAY FOR THIS FIC. [I love it so much!](http://pumpkinflavour.tumblr.com/post/155281218461/brinthehufflepuff-happy-birthday-its-your)  
> AND LOOK, I commissioned some beautiful art of this chapter!!!! [I'm literally in love](http://nannahdraws.tumblr.com/post/156011490874/commish-for-brinthehufflepuff-thank-you-for)  
> Yuuri: I'm not going to confess.  
> Yuuri's Brain: Confess after drooling on him.  
> Next chapter: the long anticipated Yutopia makes its appearance.  
> [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)


	8. February 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have only been to a strip club twice in my life, so I based this chapter on my experiences and the conversations I had with the dancers.

Yuuri leaned against the wall, playing on his phone as he waited for Viktor’s class to let out. This semester, Yuuri had early classes on Tuesday and thus his afternoons were free. Viktor’s class let out only thirty minutes after Yuuri’s, so he had taken to meeting up with Viktor after their classes ended. Sometimes they went out for lunch, sometimes they just went back to one of their apartments, and sometimes they went to the library depending on how much work they had to get done. After all, it was the last semester for them both. They couldn’t afford to slack off, and Yuuri most certainly wouldn’t allow anything to prolong his graduation any further. Already he was staying an extra year. This semester was absolutely swamping him.

Students began to trickle out of the classroom and Yuuri put his phone away, waiting to see Viktor’s familiar smile. Viktor greeted Yuuri with a gentle peck on his lips and then an arm thrown across Yuuri’s shoulders. “I missed you so much!”

Yuuri laughed, “We went for a run just this morning.”

“So?” Yuuri conceded to Viktor, confessing he missed Viktor too. “How was your class?”

“Good. A bit dull. The professor is pretty monotone,” Yuuri admitted. “Yours?”

“Got a lot of good work done,” Viktor stated proudly. “My apartment today, right?” They had been going to Viktor’s apartment more frequently these days. Viktor had a nice studio apartment not too far from the campus, and since most of his art supplies were there it was easiest for them both to get work done at Viktor’s. Usually, Viktor’s apartment was mess of papers, paints, and supplies strewn about. Yuuri had to give Viktor credit, though, there was never messy dishes or dirty clothes littering the floor—which was more than Yuuri could say.

Today, however, Viktor’s apartment was nearly spotless. Yuuri whistled, “It looks great!” Viktor ducked into the kitchen, returning with a bouquet of roses—reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks, all very bright colors.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Viktor smiled, passing the roses to Yuuri.

Yuuri gaped, “They’re beautiful!” He immediately brought the flowers to his nose, smelling the fresh roses. “Do you have a vase?” Viktor fills a tall glass with water, not possessing an actual vase, and Yuuri places the roses into it. “Thank you, Viktor!” Yuuri doesn’t hesitate in planting a big kiss on Viktor. “I have something for you,” Yuuri pulled off his backpack, opening the front pocket. He took out an artfully wrapped rectangular box and gives it to Viktor. “I made them myself,” he admitted, only a little embarrassed.

Viktor opened the box and inside are simple, but cute heart-shaped chocolates. “You’re adorable!” Viktor took a chocolate out, popping it into his mouth. “They’re delicious, Yuuri. Thank you!” Viktor put the rest of the chocolate on the kitchen table, pulling Yuuri into a hug. Yuuri returned the hug and after a couple seconds he dragged Viktor down for another kiss. Viktor hummed happily against Yuuri’s lips, eagerly indulging his partner. Yuuri loved kissing Viktor. Honestly, he hadn’t expected to enjoy it as much as he did. His previous kisses having left _much_ to be desired, Yuuri had assumed that maybe kissing just wasn’t for him. Viktor proved that thought wrong every day, with every brush of his lips.

Eventually they broke apart. No matter how many times they kissed, Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever be able to stop the dopey grin that made its home on his face. It helped that Viktor wore a grin to match. This time, though, there was a question in his eyes. “What are you thinking about?” Yuuri asked.

“Would you pose for me?”

Yuuri paused a moment, unsure, “Uh, sure? If you really want me to?”

“I _really_ want you to,” Viktor assured, stepping away from Yuuri to gather his sketchbook and a pencil.

“So, uh, how would you have me?” Yuuri asked, suddenly feeling awkward. What pose would be natural? Was it possible to pose naturally?

“Any way you like, Yuuri,” Viktor pulled up a chair. “Do you want to sit?” Yuuri immediately fell into a chair, heavily sitting down. Viktor chuckled lightly, “Relax, Yuuri. It’s just for fun.” He paused, eyeing Yuuri. “Would you mind taking off your shirt?”

Yuuri’s face goes red, unconsciously wrapping his arms around his middle. Since the holidays, Yuuri had put on a bit more weight than he’d like to admit. Between the sweets, the fried food Viktor’s family had cooked, and going out to restaurants with Viktor more than usual, coupled with the fact Yuuri was feeling stressed this semester and he tended to stress eat, Yuuri was a bit heavier than what he considered ideal. He had always gained weight easily. Even with working out daily, his dance classes, and his night job, the weight was stubbornly staying put.

 “If you’re uncomfortable, you can keep your shirt on,” Viktor reassured Yuuri, though he set his sketchpad and pencil aside. It looked like this meant he wanted To Talk. “You know, I think every part of you is beautiful.”

It was silly. He was stripper. He made money off his body. Yuuri knew his body couldn’t be that unattractive. Yet, it felt so different to be under the unforgiving kitchen light, which highlighted every mark, every mar, and with no one to look at him except his very attractive boyfriend. The club lighting could hide any self-perceived flaws. People looked closely, but they weren’t interested in dissecting his appearance. If Viktor wanted to draw him, he’d see every single part of Yuuri in full detail. Yuuri tried to play off his discomfort with a joke, “I-I know your friend said I was ‘pure muscle’ but he was grossly exaggerating.”

“I could take my shirt off too. If that’d make you more comfortable,” Viktor offered.

Yuuri blanched. “How would that make me feel better?” Yuuri would be lying if he said never imagined what Viktor would look like shirtless. Viktor didn’t follow the same intensive work-out schedule Yuuri did, but he still remained so slender. They went jogging every morning and that seemed to be enough for Viktor to maintain his weight. A brief pang of jealousy shot through Yuuri and, just for a moment, he hated himself for it.

Though Viktor’s expression was that of vague disapproval. “We all have our scars, you know, Yuuri.” Yuuri looked to Viktor in shock, wondering what he could mean. Had Viktor been unhappy with his appearance? The idea seemed laughable despite what Viktor was telling him. There was no hesitation in Viktor’s movements as he pulled his sweater over his head. Yuuri felt his mouth grow dry as he watched Viktor unbutton his shirt, revealing pale skin. Viktor dropped the shirt to the ground and the first thing Yuuri noticed were the goosebumps forming on his skin from the brisk air. Then he noticed two faint scars just beneath Viktor’s pecs. They were faded, barely visible but still there.

“What happened?”

“Bilateral mastectomy. When I was 20,” Viktor explained. At Yuuri’s confused look, he amended, “Top surgery.”

Yuuri’s mouth formed a small “oh” of understanding. Yuuri’s hand moved forward of its own accord, “May I?” Viktor nodded and Yuuri lightly brushed his fingers across the scar. Viktor shivered at Yuuri’s touch. “Does it hurt?”

Viktor laughed, “No, it was years ago.” Viktor paused, waiting for Yuuri to look at him again before asking, “Do you think it’s ugly?”

“No!” Yuuri is quick to answer, hands falling from Viktor’s skin and feeling shocked Viktor could even think that. “Of course not! There isn’t a single ugly thing about you, Viktor!” Yuuri stated adamantly.

Viktor smiled fondly as he grabbed Yuuri’s hands, holding them tight. “We all have our insecurities,” he started, “I know I can’t make them disappear. Mine or yours. But I promise I adore every part of your body.” Viktor pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s fingers. “The parts you hate? I’ll adore a hundred times over to make up for it.” Yuuri’s eyes burned with unshed tears.

“How—“ Yuuri swallowed, his words not coming out. “How did I get so lucky?”

Viktor hummed, faking deep thought, “I am pretty great, aren’t I?”

Though it was said in jest, Yuuri’s response is utterly serious, “Yeah, you are.” Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor’s once more before sitting back in his seat. He tried to pull his shirt and sweater off in one smooth movement—a move he should have mastered at this point—but he ended up getting all tangled up. When he finally got the sweater off, his glasses sat askew on his face and his hair stuck up in all sorts of directions. Despite himself, he sucked in his gut, sitting uncomfortably under Viktor’s scrutiny.

“Can I touch you?” Viktor asked and Yuuri nodded stiffly in response. Viktor’s hand went straight for Yuuri’s sides. “Relax,” he commanded gently. Yuuri released the breath he was holding. Sitting in the chair, Yuuri’s stomach fell just a little over the band of his jeans. Faint stretch marks from gaining and losing weight were on his stomach, mostly gathered just below and around his belly button. It was obvious, however, that his core muscles were strong and well defined. Yuuri’s arms were toned, especially. “You know what I feel?” Viktor asked, hands moving to rest on Yuuri’s stomach. “Strength.”

Impulsively, Viktor darts forward to loudly smooch Yuuri’s stomach. “Viktor!” Yuuri complained, pushing him away. “Tickles,” he said by way of explanation, his face red with embarrassment. Though, he feels leagues more relaxed than before.

Viktor sat back, grabbing his sketchpad and pencil again. “I’m going to start drawing now. Sit however’s comfortable. You don’t have to sit perfectly still, by the way.” Viktor grabbed his phone, choosing some music to play before beginning. Yuuri leaned forward, resting his head on his hand as he watched Viktor work. He sat as still has he could, despite Viktor’s assurances otherwise, his eyes following Viktor’s movements. Just as Yuuri was beginning to feel stiff, the desire to move becoming stronger, Viktor leaned back from his work. “Done!” Yuuri stood and moved to stand behind Viktor. The sketch was simple, more figure practice than a picture of Yuuri. He wrapped his arms around Viktor from behind, relishing the new feeling of skin-on-skin contact.

“We should have dinner, and I wanted to do some reading before work tonight,” Yuuri said quietly.

Viktor rested a hand on Yuuri’s arm. “You should just skip work tonight,” he replied, only mostly joking.

Yuuri laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Viktor’s head. “You get the best tips on Valentine’s day,” he pointed out as he released Viktor from the hug to pull his shirt back on. They eat a light dinner, planning a fancy dinner for the following night. Yuuri never liked to eat something heavy before work. Then they curl up on the couch, each working on their own respective assignments.

After about an hour, Viktor decided to comment, “I’m going to come see you dance tonight. Well, me and Chris.”

Yuuri stiffened, eyes freezing on the page. Then he buried his head in the book. “I told you not to tell me when you were coming!”

“Isn’t it better to know than be surprised?”

“In this case? No, not at all,” Yuuri mumbled into his book.

Viktor smiled cheekily. “Well, in that case, Chris and I will _not_ come tonight,” he said, extremely unconvincingly.

“If you’re going to lie, could you at least put some effort into it?”

“Nope!” Viktor pulled Yuuri’s book away from his face. “I’ll just be there to watch, I won’t do anything to distract you!”

“Your existence is distracting,” Yuuri grumbled. “You can’t laugh at me, okay?”

“I assure you, Yuuri, laughter will be the furthest thing from my mind,” Viktor replied, hand brushing underneath Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri’s face feels hot all over and he can’t concentrate on his reading for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki was no longer Yuuri Katsuki. They were Eros, Yutopia’s up and coming dancer. They had none of Yuuri Katsuki’s insecurities, none of his qualms showing off his body. Eros took gender binaries, chewed them up, and spat them out. Eros had their hair pushed back, their eyes lined with black liner, and silver glitter starting around their eyes and coming down their left cheek. The final touch was red lipstick, the only color in their ensemble bringing an extra emphasis to their full lips. Eros wore a costume that was both masculine and feminine, tight black shorts, a skirt coming off one side decorated with silver. A short vest covered their chest, showing off their bare midriff. The getup was completed with a pair of simple black heels. Yuuri immersed himself completely in this character.

Eros heard their cue and strutted out onto the stage. They stood in the middle, grabbing the pole as they waited for the music to start. Once it did, so did their performance. They pulled themself against the pole, hips gyrating against it. Cheers reached their ears, but they focused only on their routine. Eros grabbed the pole, arms spaced apart, and swung their leg up, performing a splits in the air as they turned their body upside down. They held the position for a moment, demonstrating their flexibility and strength, before bringing their legs fully above them to grasp the pole. Eros continued up the pole, until they were nearly at the top. They began to create momentum, spinning slowly at first as they came back down the pole. Grabbing their foot, they pulled it until it was nearly touching their head around the pole. As they came closer to the floor, they switched into a rainbow marchenko, performing another splits above their head. Eros released the position, spinning until they were kneeling on the floor. Using the pole, Eros slid their legs out, body rolling against the floor. Their movements were fluid, sensual, while their expression spoke of seduction. Once they were lying against the floor, Eros crawled to the side of the stage, grabbing a bill from one of the patrons. They boldly placed the bill in the front of the woman’s lowcut shirt, only to retrieve it with their teeth. As they pulled back, they winked at the woman. Dropping the bill on the stage, they went to stand in the middle again. Hips moving with the music, they unbuttoned the vest they wore, dropping it slowly from their shoulders.

Another client was offering up a couple bills and Eros strutted over to him. They took the bills, tossing them back on the stage. It was important to make each one feel wanted, create the illusion to get them to keep paying. Eros leaned off the stage, supporting themself with the arms of the chair the customer sat in. With a smirk, he saw the man’s fingers twitch with desire to touch them, though knowing the consequences of doing such. They dragged a finger up the man’s arm, whispering into his ear. The first song ended and the second came out. Eros went back to the pole, performing a bullet spin. Spinning quickly around the pole, they seemingly effortless transitioned into a superman. They continued to perform increasingly difficult spins until they came back to the floor. They pulled their legs up to their chest, then opened them widely as they dropped back to the ground. Eros rolled over onto their stomach, moving against the floor once again. They spotted a familiar face in the crowd, waving a bill at them. Crawling over, Eros took the bill from Viktor. Slowly, Eros placed the bill between Viktor’s lips. Eros licked their lips before leaning in, grabbing the bill between their teeth. Their lips millimeters from Viktor’s, teasing.

Just like that, the song came to an end and Eros’s performance was over. They gathered up the bills left behind by the patrons, making way for the next dancer. Eros would have one more performance later, and until then they made rounds to the patrons, encouraging them to pay for a private dance. Before they knew it, their shift was over and they were meeting Viktor outside the club. They pulled on pants and a coat, but ultimately didn’t bother changing. As soon as they saw Viktor, he pulled them into a heated embrace.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to touch you. All night,” Viktor whispered, and Yuuri pushed their lips against Viktor’s in a passionate kiss. It felt strange. They weren’t sure where Eros ended and Yuuri began, feeling some combination of the both. Eros was for the club, Yuuri was for with Viktor, but now it was all becoming mixed up. Yuuri pushed Viktor against his car, deepening the kiss. “I almost,” Viktor started breathlessly, speaking between the kisses Yuuri bestowed upon him, “paid for a private dance.”

Viktor’s arms clutched at the back of Yuuri’s coat. “ _You_ don’t have to pay for that,” came Yuuri’s answer, or perhaps it was Eros speaking.

“You’re entirely unfair,” Viktor gasped against Yuuri. “Come back to my place?” he nearly pleaded. Yuuri nodded and the two quickly climbed into Viktor's car. The cold space in the car gave Yuuri time to think and, suddenly, Yuuri’s stomach was overcome with nerves. Eros slipped away as Yuuri began to think about what would be expected of him. Was he ready for this? Yuuri didn’t have the chance to answer it for himself as all too soon they were pulling up to Viktor’s apartment. Viktor grasped Yuuri’s hand tightly, leading him straight up to his apartment. Once they were inside, Viktor pressed Yuuri against the door, capturing his lips in a kiss. Yuuri pushed his thoughts aside, focusing on the feeling of Viktor against him. He could do this. He just had to bring his stage persona into the bedroom.

Viktor peeled Yuuri’s coat off, letting it drop to the floor before discarding his own coat. Yuuri broke the kiss to pull down the pants they had quickly thrown on, revealing the bottoms of their Eros clothing. Yuuri pushed back against Viktor, guiding Viktor down onto the bed. He sat at the edge as Yuuri took a step back, undoing the buttons on their vest for the second time this night. Giving Viktor the sultriest look they can, they straddle Viktor’s legs. They could do this just like any other private dance at the club. But, more intimate, more personal. Viktor’s hands instantly come to rest on Yuuri’s hips, though they removed the hands with an admonishment, “Uh-uh, no touching.” Viktor’s eyes widen, pupils dilating with arousal. Immediately, Viktor clasped his hands behind his back, eager to listen. They grind down against Viktor, hands coming to cup the back of Viktor’s neck. They kiss him passionately, lips moving from Viktor’s to his neck. They pull the collar of his shirt down, kissing the skin as they reveal it. Yuuri’s hands find the hem of Viktor’s shirt. “Can I take this off?” Viktor nodded eagerly, assisting Yuuri in pulling the shirt off over his head. Yuuri then pushes Viktor down against the bed, lips exploring Viktor’s chest. A hand comes up to brush against Viktor’s nipple and they hear Viktor gasp.

Yuuri’s lips continue to trail down, peppering kisses against Viktor’s stomach, then back up to lavish his torso with attention. Viktor’s hand clutch the sheets, itching to grab Yuuri. Eventually they come back up and claim Viktor’s lips. Viktor whines, “Let me touch you, please, Yuuri.”

Yuuri grabs one of Viktor’s hands, moving it to their back and that’s all the permission Viktor needs. His hands are roaming all across Yuuri’s back, exploring every bit of skin he can. Yuuri lowers themself against Viktor, pressing their body against his. They continue to kiss and Viktor uses his strength to flip them over. “Okay?” Viktor asks and Yuuri swallows, nodding yes.

His mind, however, falls out of the Eros mindset he had so carefully crafted. The complete control was now out of his hands. It’s all too overwhelming and Yuuri doesn’t feel ready at all. Almost mechanically, he continues to kiss Viktor. He feels him grinding against his leg and he hates the ice that settles in his stomach. When Viktor’s hand slips down to cup Yuuri’s groin, he gasps, croaking out, “Stop. Please.” Immediately, Viktor’s hands are off him and he’s pushing himself off Yuuri.

He thought it would be different with Viktor. That he’d finally be able to enjoy it. Everything else had been different with Viktor. Why not this? Self-hatred flooded Yuuri’s system as he clenched his fist, fingernails digging into his palm. Viktor’s eyes were full of concern and Yuuri wants to cry. “Too fast?” Viktor asked gently and Yuuri nodded again, closing his eyes. Viktor rolls over, lying on his back next to Yuuri and the distance between them feels like miles. “We can wait,” Viktor assured him, heading turning to face Yuuri.

“What—” Yuuri tried, his voice failing. Closing his eyes tighter, keeping tears at bay, he makes a second attempt. “What if I’m never ready?”

“Then we never have sex,” Viktor said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Yuuri’s eyes pop open, his head turning to find Viktor’s eyes. “I like you, Yuuri. I’m not going anywhere.”

Yuuri lost the battle against his tear ducts, a few tears spilling over and down his cheeks. “Can you… just hold me? For a little bit?” Yuuri asked quietly and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

“For as long as you want,” Viktor added as Yuuri pressed his face against Viktor’s chest.

Yuuri isn’t sure how long he lies in Viktor’s embrace, but eventually his breathing calms and the tears run out. “I like you so much, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor’s skin and he feels Viktor tighten his grasp around him. “So much.”

A kiss is pressed against the top of Yuuri’s head and eventually the two drift off to sleep. Yuuri couldn’t think of a place he felt more safe and comfortable than in here in Viktor’s embrace. He wished he could stay here forever, ignoring classes, work, and the world. Yuuri would settle for just the next couple hours.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure it was clear, when Yuuri is channeling Eros, they use gender neutral terms. I (very very loosely) based Yuuri's dancing off of Ke Hong's from his performance in the world Pole Dance championships. This is the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTpx86X11tE) I watched. Ke Hong's performance is very artistic and beautiful!  
> Alternate Title: how many headcanons can I fit into one fic?  
> I hope everyone continues to enjoy reading this fic! ^^  
> [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)


	9. April 12th and May 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold text is Japanese. Italic text is still Russian.

_“_ **Hi mom, hi dad!** _”_ Yuuri was sitting curled up on the couch in Viktor’s studio apartment, holding his phone in front of him. Yuuri could hear the rush of the shower in the background. Though he had been meaning to video chat with his parents for a while now, it was the first time since the semester started that he finally got around to it. It was early morning in Japan, but his parents were early risers.

“ **Yuuri! It’s good to hear from you!** _”_ Yuuri’s mom, Hiroko, smiled brightly into the phone.

 **“Sorry it’s been a while,”** Yuuri apologized, with a half-smile of his own.

Hiroko shook her head, short brown hair flouncing with the movement, **“We understand how busy you must be!”**

His father, Toshiya, nodded in agreement. **“Last semester, right? How’s it going for you?”**

Yuuri’s smile grew as he recounted the last couple months to his parents, “ **It’s going well! It’s been really busy,”** he confessed. **“For my senior project I’m choreographing my own dance project.”**

 **“That’s exciting! What’s kind of dance?”** Toshiya asked, genuinely interested.

Yuuri chuckled lightly, **“Ballet, of course.”** Yuuri paused a moment, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. **“My theme is, uh, On My Love.”**

Hiroko’s face lit up, “ **Oh that’s so lovely! Has my sweet son finally met someone?** ”

Yuuri smiled softly and nodded, “ **Yeah, I have. He’s really wonderful, mom.”** Just as he said that, Yuuri heard the shower turn off.

 **“We’re very proud of you,”** Toshiya said, smiling fondly. “ **When do we get to meet this wonderful person?** ”

The bathroom door opened and Yuuri turned around to see Viktor leave the bathroom, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. In Russian, Yuuri asked, “ _Would you like to meet my parents?”_

Viktor’s eyes widened in excitement, “ _Yes! I would love to!_ ” and he began to rush over to the couch, though Yuuri quickly covered the camera with his hand.

“ _Shirt first! Please!”_ Viktor huffed but obliged, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

As he waited, he brought his phone back up, “ **He wants to meet you now!** ”

Hiroko’s expression was a bit worried, however, “ **Oh dear, was that Russian? I don’t know how to speak any Russian, you know.”**

**“Don’t worry mom, he speaks English too!”**

“ **That’s a relief.”** Yuuri’s parents spoke English well enough, it was useful for accommodating foreign guests. Though with business slowing down in little Hasetsu, they don’t get foreign guests as often as the bigger cities.

Viktor plopped down on the couch next to Yuuri, easily slinging an arm over Yuuri’s shoulders. “ **Good morning!** ” Viktor greeted in Japanese. Yuuri had been teaching him a few phrases, but they hadn’t worked on it in any real earnest. “I’m Viktor, Yuuri’s boyfriend!” he waved, introducing himself with a broad smile.

“It’s good to meet you, Viktor,” Toshiya replied. “I’m Katsuki Toshiya.”

“Katsuki Hiroko,” Yuuri’s mother introduced. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“How long have you two been together?”

A guilty look crossed Yuuri’s face. “Uh, about four months…” Yuuri responded, looking away from the screen.

“ **Four months!? And you didn’t tell us?** ” Yuuri’s mother exclaimed, shock coloring her face.

“ **It’s been so busy mom, I’m sorry!** ” Viktor looked to Yuuri for translation and Yuuri murmured, “She’s, uh, surprised I didn’t say anything sooner…” The four of them chatted for a while, Yuuri mostly catching his family up on his life and his parents telling him about how the hot spring was doing. “How’re Yuuko and Takeshi?”

“Oh they’re doing well, such sweethearts,” Hiroko gushed. “Wait until you meet the triplets!”

Toshiya cut in, “You _are_ coming home this summer, right?”

“Yes dad,” Yuuri assured. “At the end of June, I’ll be purchasing my plane ticket soon.”

“Viktor, you are always welcome too!” Hiroko interjected, Toshiya nodding in agreement.

“Thank you, I would love to see where Yuuri grew up,” Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri smiled in response.

 The smile was broken by Yuuri yawning. Apologetically, he said, “It’s getting late.”

Hiroko smiled understandingly, “Goodnight, Yuuri! Viktor, it was great to meet you!”

“ **Sorry we can’t make your graduation, son,”** Toshiya apologized.

 **“It’s okay, it won’t be anything very exciting,”** Yuuri confessed, though he couldn’t wait to get his diploma, the graduation ceremony wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

“ **Get someone to record your senior project, Yuuri. We all want to see it!** ” Yuuri’s mother ordered excitedly.

 **“Jeez, okay. I will,”** Yuuri agreed easily. Together, Yuuri and Viktor wished Yuuri’s parents goodnight, then crawled into bed together.

Yuuri presses a kiss to Viktor’s cheek, then his nose, and then his lips. Humming happily against Yuuri’s lips, Viktor brings a hand to rest against the back of Yuuri’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. It’s tired, lazy, and unhurried, as if they have all the time in the world. Viktor’s free hand finds its way to Yuuri’s back, trailing up and down his spine in a comforting gesture. Eventually, Yuuri can’t fight the tiredness and ends up yawning against Viktor’s lips. “Sor-sorry,” he gets out between the yawn.

“Is kissing me that boring,” Viktor teased, hand not stopping its motion as Yuuri buries his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck.

“Never,” he replied, yawning again.

“When do I get to see your performance?”

“Same night everyone else does.”

“Aren’t I special, though?”

“I’m going to sleep now.”

“Yuuri, tell me I’m special.”

“You’re special. Go to sleep.”

“ **Good night**.”

“ _Good night.”_

 

* * *

 

“Oh god, I’m so nervous.”

“It’s going to be just fine, Yuuri!”

“Oh god,” Yuuri repeated, dragging a hand through his hair. He sat on the couch in his living room, Phichit sitting next to him with an arm wrapped around Yuuri. “What if it’s too much?” Yuuri asked, but before Phichit could answer, he continued, “I mean, I’m dancing out my l-love for him!”

“It’s romantic, Yuuri!” Phichit reassured his friend. “He fell in love with your dancing!” When Yuuri didn’t respond, Phichit changed tactics. “He literally asked you to be his fake partner the first time you met, I don’t think anything you do could be… _more_ than that.” That got a laugh out of Yuuri, and he rested his head on Phichit’s shoulder. “Your routine is _good_ , Yuuri! You were one of, what, five? Five people who get to actually perform their dance!”

Yuuri exhaled deeply. “You’re right, Phichit.”

“I always am,” came Phichit’s cheeky response. Yuuri still felt nervous—that was to be expected. But Phichit always helped him to get rid of his doubts. Nobody had seen his performance yet, besides his dance professor. He wanted Viktor to see it first, before he performed it on stage. Phichit and Yuuri heard the apartment door open, signaling Viktor’s arrival. Viktor had long since stopped knocking, just walking in so long as the door was unlocked. Yuuri started to purposely leave the door unlocked on days he knew Viktor would come over. Maybe it was silly, all things considered, but he liked that Viktor felt comfortable enough to just walk straight in.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called, coming into the living room. Upon seeing Phichit with a comforting arm wrapped around Yuuri, Viktor asked, “Are you okay?” concern coloring his voice.

Phichit squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri stood up. He wrapped his arms around Viktor in a tight hug. “Just a bit nervous,” he confessed.

Viktor placed a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead, “You’re going to be amazing.” They broke the hug, though Viktor intertwined their fingers together, “We should get going if we’re going to have time for dinner. See you later, Phichit!”

“See you! Knock ‘em dead, Yuuri!” Phichit called, “I’ll be at your performance later!”

“Thanks, see you there!” Yuuri was dragged off by Viktor. They went to Ground Up for a light dinner. Yuuri ordering himself a salad and Viktor a sandwich. He was terribly tempted to order a large, greasy meal to stave off the nerves he was feeling, but knew he’d feel worse later on if he gave in to that. He always performed poorly if he ate a heavy meal.

Still, he ate quickly. Viktor ate much more slowly, and Yuuri grew eager, leg jumping up and down as he waited. “We have lots of time,” Viktor commented, raising a brow at Yuuri’s uncharacteristic impatience.

“I, uh, actually wanted to get some practice in. Before the performance,” Yuuri explained, forcing his leg to still.

Viktor shrugged, “It’s cool if you want to go ahead.”

Immediately, Yuuri shook his head. “I want you to come too.”

Understanding lit up Viktor’s eyes, and he quickly scarfed down the rest of his sandwich. This time, Yuuri led Viktor to the arts building. “Close your eyes,” Yuuri gently commanded Viktor once they were inside and Viktor immediately obliged, covering his eyes with his hand. Yuuri led Viktor with a hand on his shoulder. They went pass the theater, where Yuuri’s later performance would be, and Yuuri took him straight into the dance studio. Yuuri had gotten special permission to use the room, no one else would interrupt. Yuuri even had decorated the room with soft, twinkling lights, to replace the harsh overhead lights. The sunset was coming through the window, filling the whole studio with a warm glow. It was perfect and Yuuri was so glad it wasn’t a cloudy day. Yuuri directed Viktor to stand near the wall. Quickly, he stripped off his sweatpants and sweatshirt, before rushing to take his place in the middle of the studio. “Okay, open your eyes.” Viktor’s eyes popped open, blinking a couple times as he took in the studio, eyes coming to rest upon Yuuri. Yuuri’s costume sparkled under the lights, looking almost ethereal. Dark blue ballet tights hugged Yuuri’s legs, a jacket of the same color clinging to his torso, though the jacket had a black accent at his waist.

Yuuri heard Viktor whistle lowly as he moved his feet into third position, his left foot in front of his right. “This song is called, ‘In Regards to My Love,’” Yuuri stated boldly, catching Viktor’s eyes. “Please don’t take your eyes off of me.” Yuuri brought his arms into the preparatory position. There was silence for a moment before Yuuri realized his mistake. “Shit,” he scrambled over to the media player, grabbing the remote. He shoved it into Viktor’s hands, face growing red with embarrassment. “Just, uh, press play after I’m in position,” he requested and Viktor laughed lightly, nodding.

Yuuri retook his position in the middle and gave a nod to Viktor. The music started, a tinkling of piano keys filling the room. Yuuri jumps en pointe, feet moving quick and evenly in a bourrée, arms floating up to his sides. His expression speaks of loneliness. As the first change in notes is about to come, Yuuri gets into position for his first jump. Returning to fifth position, he bends his knees and performs a glissade jeté, his right leg drifting up as he leads into the jump, landing again in fifth position, feet having switched positions. The music picks up as Yuuri glides across the room. The beginning of Yuuri’s story stresses his feeling of isolation. Fighting on his own, the simple repeating notes highlighting his feelings of brokenness as years go by. Yuuri returns to the middle of the room with a leap, followed by a fouetté. His leg whips out and to the side, giving him the momentum to continue the spin. He comes out of the spin with both arms and legs in fourth position, right foot in front of left and his right arm curved in above his head while his left curved opposite about his navel.

His expression shifts as he performs a series of quick steps, moving away from loneliness to curiosity. This is when he first met Viktor, at that time he had no idea what Viktor would come to mean to him. Every meeting was filled with surprises and new feelings. Yuuri leaped into a grand jeté, legs straight out at the height of his jump and arms raised above him. These new feelings, which had seemed so foreign to him before, consuming his entire being. Yuuri uses his momentum to go into a pirouette, spinning quickly before coming out in attitude, his left leg en pointe while his right was raised at his hip, bent in about a 90°angle. He lands in fourth position. The music gets quicker, and so do Yuuri’s steps. His legs fly up, alternating as he’s discovering more and more what these feelings mean. It’s all building up, faster and faster until Yuuri reaches out, the song slowing. This is his love. Yuuri pulls it close to his chest, not wanting to ever let go. Every day, he falls more in love with Viktor. He rocks on the balls of his feet, arms moving as if bringing all the love in the world to him. Every ounce of love he can gather, he’ll give to Viktor tenfold.

The music begins to pick up again and Yuuri glides across the room. The story is catching up to present, reaching its climax. He dances his heart out, the pure happiness and love coming through in his leaps, his jumps, his steps. Each move perfectly in time to the notes of the tune, until it all winds down. Yuuri goes into one last spin, a fouetté. Quickly at first, slowing down until the last notes hit and Yuuri gathers his heart, presenting it to Viktor as the song ends. The room becomes quiet, Yuuri can’t hear anything over his heavy breathing.

Yuuri only gets a glimpse of Viktor’s shocked expression, before Viktor his burying his face in his hands. Yuuri lowers his arms, taking a step towards Viktor. He tries to speak, but his heart feels caught in his throat and nerves overtake his stomach. When Viktor lowers his hands, Yuuri is surprised to see tears gathering in Viktor’s eyes. He all but runs over to him, Viktor moving at the same time and the two of them meet in a fierce hug.

“That was so beautiful— _you_ are so beautiful,” Viktor chokes out, his face pressed against the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“It was for you,” Yuuri says. “You make me feel this way. I could have never done this without you.” Yuuri hears Viktor’s breath hitch and feels tears on his skin. He holds onto Viktor tighter than he had ever held onto anyone before.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered and Yuuri’s heart skips a beat. Though they show each other their love in every gesture, every word they share, they had never spoken the words out loud. Louder, Viktor repeats himself. “I love you so much!”

Yuuri feels the tears build and fall. “I love you too, Viktor. _Vitya. I love you.”_ Neither would be able to say how long they stood there, but eventually they had to let go. Yuuri had his performance to give. As they parted ways, Viktor to go sit with his family and Phichit, Yuuri pressed one last chaste kiss to Viktor’s lips, “I want to show the world our love.” Yuuri turned to leave before remembering something. Quickly, he pressed his phone into Viktor’s hands. “Could you ask Phichit to record it for me? My parents wanted to see too.”

Yuuri gave a near flawless performance on stage and afterwards as he went to meet up with Viktor, his family, and Phichit. Immediately, he was nearly tackled with a hug from Phichit. “That was amazing, Yuuri!” he proclaimed loudly and Yuuri happily returned the hug. He received similar sentiments from Viktor’s mother and father.

As much as he cared for Samuil and Natalya, though, he was more interested in hearing the opinions of Viktor’s grandmother. Once he escaped the hugs Viktor’s parents bestowed upon him, he turned to face Lilia Baranovskaya, hands stiffly at his sides. Her stern eyes seemed to take him apart, before they softened into gentle expression. “Absolutely beautiful, Yuuri.” Yuuri felt as if he were in a dream. If he looked close enough, Yuuri could have sworn there was a slight run in Lilia’s makeup, signifying that tears had fallen. He, Yuuri Katsuki, had moved one of his biggest idols to tears with his performance. He couldn’t even begin to think about what to do with that information.

“Th-thank you,” he stuttered out and, perhaps even more surprising, Lilia Baranovskaya _hugged_ him.

The hug was short and Lilia pulled away, leaving her hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “Thank _you_. For caring for my grandson. _I am proud to consider you family._ ”

Yuuri was crying again, uselessly rubbing at his eyes. “ _I-I’m honored,”_ he sniffed out. “ _I can’t believe I’m so lucky as to have him in my life.”_

 _“We’re all the lucky ones,”_ Viktor comes over, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist from behind, as Lilia’s hands leave Yuuri’s shoulders. Viktor opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly someone is pinching his side. Viktor released Yuuri, jumping to see who pinched him. Unsurprisingly, it was his younger brother.

“I want to talk to Yuuri,” Yuri demands, crossing his shoulders.

Indulgently, Viktor ruffles Yuri’s hair. “ _Be nice,”_ he directed, before leaving Yuri to talk to Yuuri.

A blush crawled onto Yuri’s face as he roughly complimented, “Your performance was amazing.”

Yuuri smiled broadly, “Yuri. Thank you! That’s kind of you to say.”

Yuri glanced at Yuuri, only to look away quickly. “Viktor is really lucky.”

“So am I,” Yuuri replied, looking fondly at Yuri.

Yuri continued as if Yuuri hadn’t spoken. “He never said anything, but sometimes he just looked so lonely,” Yuri confessed quietly. “He always had that big, dumb smile on. It was so fake it made me sick.” Yuri looks over at Yuuri out of the corner of his eyes. “With you, it finally seems real.” Yuuri was speechless. Luckily, he was saved from having to respond by Yuri turning to face him fully. “If you break his heart, I’ll break your face!” he threatened loudly and suddenly things are back to normal.

Viktor floated back upon hearing raised voices, wrapping his arms around his little brother, “Aw _Yura_ , you do care!”

“ _Shut up, I’ll break your face too!”_ Viktor laughed easily, letting Yuri storm away. He approached Yuuri, grabbing his hand.

“Come back to my place tonight?”

After saying their goodbyes, Viktor and Yuuri are walking back together, fingers tangled gently. It’s a nice quiet, but Yuuri breaks it anyways. “I love you,” he says easily, if only just because he can. He relishes the way Viktor’s ears turn red. So, he repeats. “ _I love you._ ” Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri says it one more time, “ **I love you.** ”

“Yuuri!” Viktor whines.

Yuuri laughed heartily. “Your face is so red! I didn’t think you’d get so embarrassed.”

“Now you’re just being mean,” Viktor pouts.

“I loooove you.”

“I love you too, _my sweet_ ,” Viktor kisses Yuuri lightly.

Once they get back to Viktor’s apartment, Viktor goes straight to the fridge. He pulls out a bottle of wine, smiling. “To celebrate your performance and our graduation!”

“We still have finals,” Yuuri reminds Viktor.

“I know,” Viktor replies easily, “and we’re going to ace them!” Viktor pours two glasses, handing one to Yuuri. They clink their glasses together before taking a sip. They curl up on the couch together, drinking until they’re feeling a slight buzz. “Yuuri, dance with me.”

“I’ve been dancing all night, Viktor,” Yuuri complains, though he sets his glass aside.

Viktor pulls out his phone, playing a gentle song. He pulls Yuuri off the couch and into the middle of the room. There’s not much room for dancing in Viktor’s studio apartment. It’s a mess again, papers and books littering the floor. Viktor carelessly kicks them to the side, making room.

“Viktor! Those could be important.”

“If they were important, they wouldn’t be on the floor,” Viktor commented airily, though in all likelihood he’d be digging through those papers sometime next week. He pulls Yuuri close, putting a hand on his waist and holding Yuuri’s hand with the other. Yuuri’s free hand finds its way to Viktor’s shoulder.

It’s less dancing than it is swaying, but Yuuri doesn’t mind. One day, he’ll take Viktor ballroom dancing. One day, he’ll teach him how to waltz. Laugh with him as he attempts jazz dancing. But, for now, nothing can be the intimacy of Viktor’s small apartment, tinny music playing against a coffee table, and, most importantly, Viktor’s body pressed close to his as they sway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every kiss Yuuri and Viktor should have had in the anime, I'll write four kisses!!!  
> Everyone's response to the last chapter made me so happy! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well!!  
> This just about the end! Next chapter will be a short epilogue! Thanks for reading, everyone!  
> [My Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)


	10. May 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure, cheesy fluff.

The day was finally here. The day that Yuuri Katsuki had been working towards for five years now, and Viktor for six. Graduation. Separated by their last name, they sat in rows of students, wearing graduation caps and gowns. The ceremony felt long, Yuuri wouldn’t be receiving his diploma until a couple weeks later anyways. They weren’t even allowed to throw their caps, like in every American university film, because it was deemed a safety hazard. It wasn’t anything like Yuuri had pictured, but that didn’t matter. When he looked back on this day, it wasn’t the graduation ceremony he remembered.

Once the ceremony came to a close, Yuuri sought out Viktor and his family. They had them pose for pictures, of which they took many. Yuuri dug out his own phone, facetiming his parents as he had promised.

“ **Congratulations, Yuuri!** ” a group yelled through the phone as soon as the call connected. All of Yuuri’s friends and family back in Hasetsu were gathered, squeezing to fit into the camera.

“ **Thank you everyone!”** Yuuri couldn’t contain his excitement at seeing everyone.

Yuuko pushed her way to the front of the camera. “ **Yuuri! I can’t wait to see you!** ”

Yuuri smiled, “ **It’s been a long time, Yuuko!** ”

“ **Whose fault is that?** ” she teased and Yuuri gave her an apologetic look. “ **Jeez, don’t give me that look! Be happy, I’ll rag on you later!”**

Yuuko’s husband, Takeshi, took the phone, “ **Hey hey! ‘Bout time you graduated!”** he laughed heartily. “ **What’s next for you?** ”

Yuuri slung his arm across Viktor’s shoulders, pulling him into view of the camera, “ **Viktor and I are gonna be moving to New York!** ” he announced excitedly, and suddenly everyone on the other side of the camera were talking all at once.

New York seemed like the best idea for them, for now. Yuuri could audition for a ballet company in New York and Viktor would continue his art, working towards getting it into art galleries. Yuuri had always wanted to live in a big city and, though Viktor would miss his family, he was itching to see more of the world.

“But first!” Yuuri stated loudly, cutting off all the chatter. He handed his phone off to Phichit, who gave Yuuri’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled nervously, his stomach fluttering as he thought about what he was about to do. Yuuri dug into his pockets underneath his graduation grown, pulling out a small box. He took a deep breath before opening the box, revealing a simple golden ring. He heard gasps from the crowd around him, but the most important thing was the expression on Viktor’s face. His hands came up to cover his mouth, eyes sparkling in pure happiness.

“ _Vitya._ Ever since I met you, my life has been surprise after wonderful surprise. You never cease to amaze me. Just being with you is the greatest adventure I could ask for.” Yuuri pulls the ring out of the box, slipping the box back into his pocket. “I never want the adventures to end. Every morning, I want to wake up next to you. I want to spend the rest of my life inspiring and being inspired by you,” Yuuri offers out his left hand, and Viktor doesn’t hesitate in putting his right hand in Yuuri’s. Hands shaking with nerves, Yuuri pushes the ring onto Viktor’s finger. “You make me the happiest person alive. Please, take care of me for as long as we live.”

Viktor looks at the ring with tear-filled eyes, sun glinting off the bright gold band. “You beat me to it,” Viktor confesses, his voice full of emotion as he reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a ring of his own. Yuuri chokes out a laugh and his cheeks begin to hurt from how widely he’s smiling. “Before I met you, I was listless in life,” Viktor admits, grasping Yuuri’s hand. “You inspire me in everything that you do. You brought color back to my life, you remind me what it is I love about life.” Viktor slides the ring onto Yuuri’s finger. “My Yuuri. I love you and I will love you for as long as we live, and then even longer.”

Yuuri places his hands on either side of Viktor’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. Applause rises from the group gathered and Yuuri vaguely hears Phichit yelling congratulations. Yuuri feels like he’s floating, his heart so light with the absolute mirth he feels. They break the kiss and Yuuri presses his forehead against Viktor’s. They are pulled into a group hug, initiated by Phichit but the Nikiforov family joining in without hesitation. Even little Yuri is smiling, as he’s pulled into the group. Yuuri is surrounded entirely by the love and support of his and Viktor’s family, and he couldn’t think of a better way to end his graduation.

This was anything but an ending, however. It was the beginning of their life together and they couldn’t wait to see what surprises life had waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The fluffy epilogue of my first chapter fic! I had so much fun writing this fic, I can only hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much!  
> Thank you everyone for your support, kudos, and comments! They honestly mean the world to me and kept me motivated throughout the writing process!  
> I might add more to this in the future. Just, like, missing scenes or other ideas as they come to me. But for now, the story's complete! It's been a wonderful journey!  
> If anyone has any requests or prompts, please feel free to send me an ask on my [Tumblr](http://brinthehufflepuff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
